TRUE VISION
by CONTINUUM9
Summary: Sometimes, it takes someone without sight to truly see the real you. A Shaundi fanfic that explores the events/friendships before, during, and after Saints Row IV and offers a new character/twist to the world we already know. Rated M for sex, violence, and language.
1. Welcome to the White House

**NOTE: I know it's been awhile since I uploaded a story, but I've been very busy. I also had a bout of pneumonia that kept me out for awhile. I'm better now and felt it was time to upload this story. Eventually, it will lead into the actual game of Saints Row 4. It might take a few chapters to lead up to the point though. I do hope you enjoy it! :)**

TRUE VISION 

Chapter 1: Welcome to the White House

Shaundi leaned against the stair railing, peering down at the drunk party goers below her. The walls shook with each boom of the speakers blaring a song by a live band called _Blind Rebellion_, a new group, fresh on the underground circuit. She listened as a saxophone echoed throughout the hallways. It had a smooth jazz rhythm, but with a hint of something different...almost rock-like in tone. She'd never heard a saxophone played in such a way. She found herself disappointed when the solo ended, but the rest of the song kept her attention. It reminded her of something from the 1980's, with an electric keyboard and strong bass beat. She tapped her fingers on the stair railing until The Boss leaned next to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, the smell of alcohol strong on his breath.

"I could be asking you the same thing," she said, fanning a hand in front of her face

"I'm having fun, or have you not noticed there's a party going on?"

"There's always a party going on."

"What the hell happened to you?" asked The Boss, shaking his head. "You used to be fun."

"I'm still fun. How can you be having party anyway? May I remind you about the press conference in the morning?"

"Psh," said The Boss , before taking a swig of his drink.

"Boss, you missed the last two. Kinzie can't keep bailing you out."

"Will you stop talking about work? You're a total buzz kill."

The Boss didn't give her a chance to retort before walking away. Shaundi let out a frustrated breath and shook her head before noticing Pierce standing next to her.

"Man's got a point, Shaundi."

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked, turning to him.

"Long enough," said Pierce.

"And you agree with what he said? You think I'm a buzz kill?"

"A little, but I think it's because you haven't been laid in awhile."

"Excuse me?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Come on, Shaundi. You haven't been on a date since that guy what's his name, the Puerto Rican Sex God."

"_Thunder_ God," corrected Shaundi. "And since when is my sex life any of your business?"

"Since when is your sex life NOT someone's business?" asked Pierce, raising his brow. "Gurl, you're deprived and your vibrator isn't doing its job anymore."

Shaundi's mouth dropped open, "How the hell do you know that I use a vibrator? Have you been going through my stuff?"

"Chill out, my room is right next to yours remember? Not a single night passes when I don't hear the faint sound of buzzing and muffled moans from your room. It's been happening more and more lately. I used to think it was kinda hot, but now it's just depressing."

"Well, I'm sorry my sex life-or lack thereof-isn't entertaining enough for you."

"Gurl, you're missing the point," said Pierce. "You're _Shaundi_, pent up sexual energy isn't your thing. You need to let loose-let your hair down-literally. I mean, look at you, you've been off the clock for two hours and you're still in your work clothes."

Shaundi looked away from him and tapped her fingers on the railing in aggravation. She looked down at her black blazer and mini-skirt before blowing a small curl of bang away from her face.

"What do you suggest I do?" she asked.

"A man," he said, gesturing around him. "Any man, take your pick."

"Maybe, I don't want just 'any' man," said Shaundi.

"Then, a woman. I won't judge...actually, I might encourage it."

"That's not what I meant," she said. "And, I'm done talking about this. I'm going to bed."

Shaundi turned around and walked toward her bedroom, ignoring the drunk guests passed out in the hallway until she met one the man secret service agents strategically placed around the house. He nodded, acknowledging her presence.

"Mam."

"I'm going to disappear for few hours. I haven't slept in days and need some rest," said Shaundi. "Remain alert, let me know if anything happens."

"Yes, mam."

The agents whispered orders into his wrist communicator as she turned a corner and reached her door. Remembering she'd locked it, she pulled out her room key and inserted it into the key hole. It turned with ease, but it didn't unlock the door.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I swear, this thing has a mind of its own."

She jiggled the knob a few times until it clicked and turned open. The sound of a man puking in a potted plant behind her caught her attention and she rolled her eyes before walking into her room. She set her keys and badge on her bedside table before removing her thigh holster and gun. Pulling the pins out of her hair, she let her brown locks fall to her shoulders and ran her fingers along her neck as she walked to her dresser. She unbuttoned her blazer and unzipped her skirt, letting both fall to the floor. She opened her underwear drawer and grabbed a clean pair of panties before kicking her old pair to the side with her foot. Slipping the new pair on, she noticed her vibrator resting quietly on top of her assorted undergarments. She gently bit her bottom lip and thought of her conversation with Pierce. She didn't want to admit it, but he was right, she was pent up.

After grabbing her vibrator, she locked her door and lied down on her bed. She turned off her bedside lamp, making the room dark aside from the silver moonlight peeking in stripes through the blinds. Caressing her breast, she flipped the vibrator on and rested it between her legs. Her nipple grew hard under her fingers as she slowly moved her hips, the vibrations surging through her loins. She pressed her lips together and took in a deep breath through her nose before inserting the toy inside of her. Moving it in and out, she gyrated her hips and vigorously caressed her breast bringing herself close to climax. She slowed her pace and decreased the vibration setting, teasing herself for more. Clenching her toes, she turned up the vibration to its max setting and closed her eyes. She quickly moved it in and out, nearly ready to let herself go. A soft moan escaped her lips before her bedroom door flew open.

"Shit!" she screamed, grabbing her gun. She aimed it toward her door and quickly covered herself with her bed sheet. In the doorway stood a man with short, dark-brown hair and tan skin. He had on a pair of shiny-black sunglasses.

"I-I'm so sorry," he said. "I thought this was the men's room."

"What are you blind?" she asked. "Does this look like a fucking bathroom to you?"

"I wouldn't know...and yes, I am blind."

Shaundi stared at the stranger and waved her hand at him to confirm his statement. He tilted his ear toward her and furrowed his brow.

"Do you-Do you hear something?" he asked.

"What?"

"It's like a small buzzing noise."

Shaundi's eyes grew wide when she realized her vibrator was still on. She picked it up and fumbled with the power switch.

"That's...uh," she said, slamming it against her palm. She whispered under her breath, "C'mon you fucker."

"I'm sorry?" he asked, barely catching her words.

"Nothing."

She finally turned off the vibrator by removing the batteries and placed her head in her hands. She was relieved that he couldn't see her, but it didn't take away her embarrassment.

"Do you mind closing the door?" she asked.

"Oh, right. Of course," Before closing the door, he turned toward the sound of her voice, "I have no clue where I'm going, do you mind showing me to the bathroom?"

"Sure. Just give me a minute."

He nodded and shut the door. Shaundi fell back on to her bed and covered her eyes with her hands before letting out a small, nervous laugh.

"I have to get that lock fixed," she told herself before getting out of bed and putting on her clothes.

She opened the door to her bedroom to see the blind stranger waiting for her in the hallway. Though she couldn't see his eyes, she could tell he was attractive. His lips were soft and well-defined. He had a strong jaw, but still seemed to have a hint of baby fat lingering in his cheeks.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Ethan."

"I'm Shaundi."

"Nice to meet you." He reached out until he felt her arm and gently rested his masculine hand on her shoulder. She glanced at it and cleared her throat before walking down the hallway.

"So, what brings you here?"

"I'm in the band. This is our first big gig."

"You're in the band? What instrument do you play?" she asked.

"The saxophone."

Shaundi stopped walking causing Ethan to bump into her back. He kept his hand on her shoulder and leaned close to her.

"Why'd we stop? Are we at the bathroom?" he asked.

"There's a line," said Shaundi, looking at the row of people waiting to use the bathroom.

"Is there another one we could use?"

"Don't bother," said a bystander. "Every bathroom in the house is like this."

Shaundi bit her lip in thought before tapping his hand. "Come on," she said and led him toward the front door.

"Is it always like this here?"

"Yep," she said with an aggravated breath. "Welcome to The White House."


	2. Reputations

**NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! I'm glad you're enjoying it! This chapter is a bit dialogue heavy, but hopefully you'll like it. Let me know what you think! **

Chapter 2: Reputations

"My God, you really had to pee didn't you?"

"I've been holding it in for a long time," said Ethan, urinating on a bush. "Are you sure it's okay that I'm doing this?"

"Who's going to know?" asked Shaundi. She looked up at a security camera and it moved to focus on her. She faced her back to it and turned her attention to Ethan, "I'm sorry we couldn't use my bathroom. It's in the middle of a remodel and I don't have a toilet at the moment."

"It's okay, I don't mind roughin' it."

"There are 35 bathrooms in this house," said Shaundi. "You'd think one would be free."

"Again, it's okay."

He finished and shook himself dry before zipping up his pants. He reached out and searched for Shaundi's shoulder again. They started making their way toward the house when an old Dodge Charger drove by. Ethan stopped to listen. He cocked his ear toward its roaring engine and smiled.

"That's a Gen 2 Hemi, the racing model," he said following the car with his ear. "Sounds like it's in mint condition, the owner must take really good care of it."

"How do you know that?" asked Shaundi, watching the car drive off. Ethan pointed to his ears and she raised her brow. "You could tell all that just by hearing it?"

"You know that saying, 'you always want what you can't have'? Well, it's hard to buy a car when you can't drive," he said, touching his sunglasses. "I've learned to pay attention to the sounds they make. It's something I've been doing all my life, not just with cars, but with everything."

Shaundi struck a small smile and tapped his hand, "I want to show you something," she said.

"What?"

"Just come with me."

She gently tugged his hand and led him to the garage. The doors opened and they stepped inside. On a wall next to the garage entrance was a line of keys. Shaundi grabbed a set and led Ethan to a brand new, silver Audi.

"Where are we?" he asked. Shaundi didn't answer and pushed the car's remote start causing its engine to roar. Ethan smiled and stepped toward it, following the sound. He reached out his hand and placed it on the hood of the car. He stood quietly for a moment, feeling the vibrations under his palm.

"Well?" asked Shaundi. Ethan smiled again and removed his hand from the car.

"It's a 2.0 TFSI, an Audi engine, brand new is my guess. It doesn't even sound like it's been driven."

"That is amazing," she said in surprise. He let out a small chuckle and touched the hood of the car again.

"What color is it?" he asked.

"Silver."

"Huh, I thought it would be purple," he said, running his hand along its smooth exterior.

"It will be, eventually," she told him. "Why? Do you not like purple?"

"It doesn't make a difference to me," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "I have no perception of color. I've come up with my own interpretations of what colors look like, but I have no way of knowing if I'm correct. I tend to associate them with feelings, I find it's easier."

"So, how..." Shaundi's words drifted away and Ethan took notice.

"What?" he asked.

"It's nothing, never mind."

"Were you going to ask how long I've been blind?"

"Yes, actually," said Shaundi. "I'm sorry, I'm sure you get that question a lot."

"I don't mind answering it. I was born without the ability to see. I had an infection while in the womb that caused the nerves in my eyes to deteriorate," said Ethan. "But, enough about me. What is it that you do here exactly?"

Shaundi smiled and pushed a button the remote to turn off the car. She crossed her arms and stepped toward him, the clicks of her heels echoing throughout the huge garage.

"I'm Head of the Secret Service," she said, stopping inches away from him. He raised his brow and whistled.

"Wow, so you make sure The President is safe and sound?" he asked.

"Yes, which is hard considering his lifestyle, but my men do a good job of keeping things in order when I'm not around."

"Is that why you brought me down here? To interrogate me and make sure I'm not a terrorist?"

She smiled, "I have a confession to make, I already who you were."

"You did?" asked Ethan.

"Yes, we don't hire anyone unless we do extensive background checks," said Shaundi. "When you told me your name and that you were with the band, I remembered your file. However, it failed to mention your talent for recognizing car engines."

Ethan smiled and Shaundi took notice of his white teeth. They were mesmerizing and she had to shake her head to regain her focus.

"We should be heading back," she told him. "Civilians aren't really allowed in here."

He put his hand on her shoulder again and she led him back to the house. They walked through the back door when a young man called, "Hey! I've been looking for you all over. Where the hell have you been?" he asked, running up to Ethan.

"David, this is Shaundi," said Ethan, his hand still on her shoulder. "She was showing me the grounds."

"I'm sure she was," said David, eyeing Shaundi from head to toe. "Come on, the band's been waiting. We're late for our last set."

As David pulled him away, Ethan smiled and said "I'll be seeing you." to Shaundi.

"Ah, that's funny," she said with a small laugh before turning to leave. She wanted to make the rounds and check with her agents before heading back to bed.

* * *

David continued to pull Ethan across the room and stopped in a corner, "What are you doing? Do you have any idea who that was?" he asked.

"Shaundi," said Ethan.

"Yeah, THE Shaundi. Or, did you forget that we're at a Saints party? That woman has slept with half the men in the U.S. since they took over the country."

"I don't think that's physically possible," said Ethan. "Besides, she seemed really nice."

"They all seem nice at first, man," said David. "I just don't want you to get hurt again."

"I don't need you to look out for me. I can take care of myself."

"You're right. I'm sorry," said David, patting his shoulder. "I keep forgetting that just because you're blind, doesn't mean you can't see."

"Actually, that is what that means, but I understand what you're trying to say. "

"Just be careful, that woman only thinks of one thing."

Ethan ignored him as they made their way toward the stage to continue the show.


	3. Buzz

**NOTE: Thanks again for the reviews! This is a fairly short chapter, but I'm trying to hurry up and get into the meat of the story. I did make a few small changes to the previous chapters, but nothing major. If you've already read them, there's really no need to go back and re-read, I just wanted to let you know. Anyway, let me know what you think so far! Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 3: Buzz

Shaundi stood by the front entrance of a new dance club called The Yellow Beam. She tapped her foot to the music playing and bobbed her head as she watched her friends on the dance floor. While she wanted to join them, she couldn't bring herself to do so, she was still on the clock. The music transitioned to What is Love by Haddaway and she heard The Boss scream: "Yeah, this is my jam!" She smiled and playfully rolled her eyes when an attractive young man, with jet black hair and blue eyes, appeared by her side.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Rick. You're Shaundi, right?"

"That's right," she said, nodding her head.

"Yeah, I thought so," he said, stepping closer to her. Shaundi leaned away from him as he continued to talk. "Look, my friends and I are-BIG-fans of yours and we were wondering if...maybe we could buy you drink?"

"I'm working."

"Oh, so am I," he said, looking at her exceptional cleavage poking through her blazer. Shaundi tisk'd her teeth with her tongue and crossed her arms. He smiled and leaned against the wall next to her. "You know, I've always found you to be incredibly attractive."

"Is that so?" asked Shaundi, obviously annoyed by his presence.

"Yeah, what do you say we get out of here?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Now, leave before I'm forced to get physical...and not in the way you're wanting."

"Come on," said Rick, tracing the collar of her blazer, sneaking a finger underneath. "Don't be that way. From what I hear, you like this kind of thing."

Shaundi clenched her jaw and grabbed his wrist, twisting his arm around to his back. Rick yelped as her grip tightened. She leaned close to his ear and pulled his arm upward, toward his neck, causing his elbow and wrist to pop. He closed his eyes in pain and a tear fell from his eyes.

"Touch me again and I'll break your arm." she said, tightening her grip even more.

"I was just kidding around." Rick squealed.

"Well, I'm not," she told him. "Keep your damn hands off me and any other woman unless we say otherwise, are we clear?"

"Crystal," he nodded. She let go of him and he clutched his wrist. He backed away from her and wiped the tear from his eye before glaring at her. "Bitch," he muttered under his breath. Shaundi's eyes shot toward him in anger and he ran away in fear of what she might do to him. She crossed her arms again as The Boss walked up to her from the dance floor.

"What the hell did you do to him?" he asked, watching the frightened young man run to the bathroom.

"I was just giving him an etiquette lesson," she said, turning to The Boss. "Are you having fun?"

"No, I'm not. I keep looking around for Shaundi. You remember her don't you? She'd usually be out there with us, shaking what her momma gave her, making all the men drool. I want that Shaundi, not this," he said, gesturing to her. "You're so uptight now. You've been this way ever since-"

"Ever since what?" she asked, anger apparent in her voice. The Boss sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I know you blame yourself, but you need to stop trying to make up for something you couldn't control. It's not your fault that he died."

Shaundi closed her eyes and bowed her head. The Boss removed his hand from her shoulder and gently rubbed her arm.

"Come on," he said. "We miss you out there."

"I'm still on the clock," said Shaundi.

"Not anymore you're not," said The Boss, reaching into her pocket to grab her badge. "You're on leave until further notice. Believe me, you could use a break."

"What?" she asked, dropping her arms to her side. "Boss, you can't do that."

"I'm The President. I can do whatever the fuck I want. Now, for once, will you just loosen up and have fun?" He turned to leave and kept talking as he walked back to the dance floor. "While you're at it, you might want to think about getting laid. Poor Buzz could use a rest."

"Buzz? Who's Buzz?" she asked with a furrowed brow. Asha and Kinzie walked up to her, hearing her question.

"You know, Buzz," said Asha with a smile. "It's the sound you're little bedroom friend makes."

"Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz," said Kinzie, making the noise with her mouth. Shaundi's jaw dropped and she put her hands on her hips as Asha and Kinzie started to laugh.

"Does everyone know about this?" asked Shaundi. They nodded, continuing to laugh.

"Tell me, how many batteries do you go through a week?" asked Kinzie. "Because you could really save money if you upgrade to a rechargeable model."

"We're trying to conserve energy, Kinzie, not deplete it," said Asha, before pointing to Shaundi. "The way she uses that thing, it'll need a constant recharge. Do you want us to have a black out?"

"You guys are assholes," said Shaundi, turning to walk away. Asha grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving and tried to compose herself.

"Okay, we're sorry," she said, trying hold back her laughter. "Look, Kinzie and I were going to ditch the guys and head to another club across town. You should come. We could have a ladies night."

"I don't know," said Shaundi, looking at The Boss dancing next to Oleg and Pierce on the dance floor. Oleg pushed a tiny man away from The Boss when he eagerly tried to ask for an autograph before tossing him across the room like a paper ball. Asha smiled and nudged Shaundi's arm.

"C'mon," she said. "He'll be fine. Oleg is here, he can handle things for awhile. I'm heading back to England in the morning and I wanna have some fun!"

Shaundi sighed and softly bit her lip for a moment. "Fine," she said with a small smile. "Where are we going?"

Asha and Kinzie smiled before leading her out the door to the car that would escort them to their destination. Shaundi took a deep breath before getting into the back seat and did her best to relax as they rode down the street.


	4. I Still Believe

**NOTE: Again, thanks for all the great reviews! If you want to hear the song that's playing in this chapter, just go to youtube and add /watch?v=6P23c9KO5uY to the end of the URL. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: I Still Believe

Shaundi, Asha, and Kinzie arrived at U Street Music Hall, a venue known for its live music and full bar. They stepped out of the car and onto the curb, their heels clicking on the sidewalk. The music from inside leaked out into the street and Kinzie danced her way to the entrance, bypassing the line of people outside. The doorman smiled at her and held the door open for the three of them. A simultaneous groan could be heard from those who had been waiting to get in as the women made their way inside. The doorman continued to smile and winked at Shaundi as she entered. She smiled back and he closed the door behind her.

Once inside, they were greeted with a screaming crowd cheering on a live band. The place was crowded and the ground shook from people jumping up and down on the dance floor.

"Wow, this place is hot tonight!" screamed Asha over the music. Shaundi nodded in agreement as Kinzie danced next to her. Two men walked up to the three of them with drinks in their hands.

"Hey, do you ladies want to dance?" asked one of the men.

"You two go ahead," said Shaundi to Asha and Kinzie. "I'm gonna go get us some drinks."

"Are you sure?" asked Asha.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Get me something strong. I want to get smashed."

"Me too!" said Kinzie. Shaundi laughed and nodded her head.

"Okay," she said and made her way to the bar as Asha and Kinzie danced onto the dance floor with the two men.

Shaundi weaved through the crowd of people, getting bumped into several times, until she reached the bar. She tucked a bit of bang that had fallen during the journey into her up-do as the bartender walked up to her. He wiped the counter with a rag and smiled.

"What can I get ya?"

"Anything that will get three capable women 'smashed'," she said using air quotes. He smiled again before slinging the rag over his shoulder.

"I'll see what I have."

As he grabbed a bottle of vodka and started to mix the drinks, the plucking of a guitar left the stage. The crowd screamed as a few notes from a saxophone followed. Shaundi cocked her ear toward the music and listened until drums entered the beat.

"I know that song," she said, before turning around. She craned her neck to look over the crowd at the band and watched a muscular man with no shirt sing into the microphone. The saxophone started again and her eyes fell on its player. It was Ethan. She leaned back on the bar and smiled as he played. Each note seemed effortless and the screams from the crowd seemed to fuel his performance as he did a small dance in place between solos.

"You like the band?" asked the bartender, setting the drinks in front of her.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, not hearing the question.

"Do you like the band?" he asked again. "They're pretty good, right?"

"Yeah, do they play here often?"

"This is their second show this week," he said. "They do a lot of '80s music covers, but they have a few original songs too. People really seem to love 'em, especially the guy that plays the sax. Something about the way he plays seems to drive the ladies completely bonkers."

"Oh really?" asked Shaundi, grabbing her drink. The bartender nodded.

"I have a feeling they're going to be pretty big. They just had a gig at The White House last week for some big party The President was throwing. I wish I could've been there, The President seems like a really cool guy."

"Maybe a little too cool." She took a drink and her eyes watered. "Holy hell, that is strong."

"Too much vodka?" asked the bartender. She shook her head.

"No, it's good. How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it," he said with a smile. "First one's free."

She smiled back and said, "Thank you." before taking another drink. She turned her attention back to the stage as the song ended and watched the singer lead Ethan offstage. The MC came out to announce they'd be taking a short break and the crowd dispersed throughout the club. Asha and Kinzie ran over to the bar and grabbed their drinks before chugging them down.

"Woo, that's good," said Asha, choking a tad.

Kinzie downed her entire glass and slammed it on the table as Shaundi and Asha watched in disbelief.

"What?" asked Kinzie, letting out a small burp. "I had to deal with some very difficult questions from Jane Valderamma this morning about The President's time in Vegas with Russian twins. I needed a drink."

"I didn't say anything," said Shaundi, bringing her drink to her lips.

"So, are you going to join us next time? Kinzie and I met a guy we think you'd like," said Asha, nudging Shaundi's shoulder causing her to spill her drink a little. She grabbed a napkin on the counter and started to wipe her blazer off before answering.

"I'll think about it," she said.

"Buzzzzzzzzzz," said Kinzie. "That's what you'll be hearing for the rest of your life if you don't get back on the saddle. I have one should you need it."

"Yeah, Shaundi," said Asha. "Maybe you've forgotten, but sex is much more fun with two people."

"Or, three," added Kinzie. "Sometimes four, but that's pushing it."

Shaundi shook her head and crumbled the napkin in her hand," I really wish people would stop thinking that sex will fix my problems. What do you two care anyway?"

"Because you're being a total downer," said Kinzie. "It's depressing."

"You're one to talk, Kinzie," said Shaundi. "This is the first time I've seen you without your face shoved into a laptop."

Kinzie shrugged her shoulders and gestured to the bartender for another drink.

"I guess, when the entire FBI knows about your bedroom habits, it's hard not to want to release your frustration," said Asha. Kinzie glared at her, placing her hands on her hips.

"I can think of another way to release my frustration, but that would involve killing your boyfriend, the little twerp."

"You can't blame him for what he did," said Asha. "He was just doing his job, granted he was working for the wrong side at the time, but that was poor judgement on his part."

"Poor judgement?" said Kinzie, stepping closer to her. "You're siding with a man who single-handedly ruined my reputation!"

Asha stood her ground and Shaundi stepped in between them,"Stop with the damn bickering," she said. "We came her to have fun, remember?"

"Hello, Shaundi," came a voice from behind her. She turned around to see Ethan leaning against the bar smiling.

"H-How long have you been standing there?" she asked, hoping he hadn't heard the entire conversation.

"I just got here," he said, feeling next to him for the lead singer of the band. "This is Brian, our singer. Brian, this is Shaundi. I met her at The White House and she...helped me find the bathroom."

"Nice to meet you," said Brian, putting his clammy hand out for a handshake. She smiled and politely shook it. "You must have made a good impression if he already remembers your voice. It took him a few weeks to recognize mine and we were roommates."

"He's exaggerating," said Ethan.

"Maybe a little," said Brian, patting his back. "Look, I gotta call Renee. I'll be back in a bit."

Ethan nodded as Brian walked outside. Asha and Kinzie stood quietly behind Shaundi, watching her and Ethan closely.

"So, how's that bathroom remodel going?" asked Ethan to Shaundi. She smiled and leaned against the bar.

"It's going well. I have a toilet now, which is nice," she told him. "What about you? You pee'd on any bushes lately?"

Ethan laughed and shook his head, "Not recently, no. So, what are you doing here? I don't remember hearing about The President being here tonight."

"He's not," said Shaundi. "I got the night off actually."

"Luck you," he said with a smile. "I didn't know people in your profession ever stopped working."

"The President ordered her to leave," said Kinzie, leaning over Shaundi's shoulder. "He told her not to come back until she had fun, or got laid. I know, it sounds strange, but if you were around her as much as we are, you'd agree with the decision."

Shaundi slapped Kinzie on the arm causing her to yelp,"Jesus, and you wonder why people think you're a bitch," she said, rubbing her arm. Ethan seemed confused and Shaundi smiled nervously.

"She's joking," said Shaundi, blushing slightly. Asha noticed her embarrassment and tugged on Kinzie's shirt sleeve.

"Come on, Kinzie. I need to go to the bathroom, and being a woman, I need someone to come with me."

"What? No, you can go by yourself," said Kinzie. Asha stepped closer and spoke through clenched her teeth.

"Kinzie, I need you to go to the bathroom with me," she said nodding toward Ethan. Kinzie got the hint and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, right," she said before her and Asha left the bar. Ethan heard them leave and furrowed his brow.

"Who were they?" he asked. Shaundi shook her head and sighed.

"Friends," she said. "They brought me here to help me loosen up because, apparently, I'm no fun."

Shaundi grabbed her glass and took a few drinks before setting it back down on the bar. She stood in silence, playing with a straw, swirling the ice in her drink. Ethan heard the clinking of the ice against the glass and stepped closer to her, placing his hands on the counter. Realizing what she was doing, she stopped and gave him a half-smile, forgetting he couldn't see her.

"Hey, do you wanna hear a joke?" he asked, breaking the silence. "You seem like you could use a laugh."

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay, a blind man walks into a bar."

Shaundi waited for him to finish the joke, "And?"

"That's the joke," he said, smiling. "A blind man walks into a bar."

Shaundi smiled and let out a light chuckle, "That's one of the corniest jokes I've ever heard."

"I know," he said, listening to her laugh. He waited for a moment before continuing, saying softly, "I bet you have a beautiful smile."

She stopped laughing, but continued to smile. She looked up at him and met her reflection in his sunglasses. She quietly wondered what his eyes looked like behind the dark lenses until his bright-white smile caught her attention, like it had the night they met. She found herself staring for an exceptionally long amount of time.

"You still there?" asked Ethan, breaking her trance. She came back to reality and cleared her throat.

"Yes, I'm here." she said, before seeing Brian running up to the bar. He patted Ethan on the back and seemed extremely happy.

"We gotta cancel the rest of the show. I'm gonna be a dad! Renee just went into labor!" he exclaimed.

"Congratulations," said Ethan, happily.

"Come on, David and I will take you home," said Brian.

"No, you go. I can get home okay. Go be with your wife."

"I don't know," said Brian. "David won't like that."

"I'll make sure he gets home," said Shaundi. Ethan nodded in appreciation.

"See? I'll be fine," said Ethan. "Who better to look after me than a member of The Secret Service?"

"You sure that's okay?" asked Brian to Shaundi.

"Yes, it's fine," she said. Brian nodded in appreciation and said goodbye to Ethan. "Your friends seem to really care about you," she said after he left.

"Yeah. Sometimes I wish they'd back off a little bit," he told her. "Brian's okay, but David has been a little hard to deal with lately. You remember David?"

"I think so."

"He and Brian are brothers. We all roomed together for awhile before I got my own place.," said Ethan.

"So, how long have you guys been a band?" asked Shaundi.

"About 3 years, but we've only been doing live gigs for a few months now."

"Well, you're very good."

"Thank you," he said, giving her a big smile causing her to smile in return. They continued to talk as Asha and Kinzie watched them from afar. Asha smiled and leaned close to Kinzie.

"Looks like the dry spell's over," she said.

"Goodbye, Buzz," said Kinzie.


	5. Paparazzi

Chapter 5: Paparazzi

Asha exited the club with Kinzie leaning drunkenly against her. Shaundi followed them with Ethan close behind resting his hand on her shoulder. Once outside, Kinzie let out a happy scream, throwing her hands in the air.

"Woo! Partay!" she said, her glasses hanging lopsided on her face. Asha helped her to the car as their escort opened the door for them. "Where are we going? The party's not over."

"You're totally smashed," said Asha, holding on to Kinzie's arm to keep her from falling down. "We're taking you home."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I feel fine."

Kinzie spewed vomit from her mouth as soon as she finished talking and showered the escort in front of her with luke-warm juices. Asha held her up and Shaundi rushed over to help, leaving Ethan by the club entrance. They helped Kinzie regain her balance and she giggled. She had vomit on her chin and wiped it off with the back of her sleeve.

"Okay, NOW I feel fine," she said with a smile.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Ethan, hearing the commotion.

"She'll be fine," said Shaundi, helping Kinzie into the car. "Nothing a good night's rest and a little aspirin won't cure."

"Smile ladies!"

A white flash enveloped their eyes as a paparazzo snapped a picture. Kinzie threw her hands in the air to pose as Asha and Shaundi tried to shield their eyes from the light. The paparazzo ran away and Shaundi took off after him. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt before he got far and slammed him against a brick wall. She ripped his camera from his hands and searched through his pictures. She passed several images of The Boss fondling strippers and punching a biker before seeing the image of her, Asha, and happy-drunk Kinzie. Shaundi smiled and took out the camera's memory card. She dropped it on the ground and dug her high heel into it, twisting it into the pavement, breaking it.

"Hey, what the fuck, lady?" said the paparazzo. Shaundi pushed him harder against the wall, pinning him with her arm.

"Let me guess," said Shaundi. "You work for Monica Hughes?"

"Yeah and that's her property you just destroyed."

"Is this her property too?" she asked, holding the camera up.

"No, that's mine."

"This is a nice camera. How much did this set you back? A couple hundred bucks?"

"More like a thousand."

"Really?" asked Shaundi with her brow raised. She took the camera and slammed it against the wall, smashing it to pieces next to his head. "Now, it's not worth ten."

She smiled and let go of his shirt collar before tossing the broken camera toward him. She turned on her heel and proceeded toward the car, blowing a curl of bang from her eyes.

"Hey, you're going to pay for this you bitch!" he screamed. Shaundi stopped walking and clenched her jaw.

"I'm really getting tired of people calling me that," she said, gritting her teeth.

She turned to face him and gave him an angry stare, looking like she was ready to pounce. The paparazzo's eyes grew wide and he scurried away as Ethan put his foot out causing him to trip. He fell hard onto the sidewalk knocking himself unconscious. Ethan leaned down to scratch his ankle before straightening up and heard the clicks of Shaundi's heels coming toward him.

"How'd you know that was him?" she asked, staring at the camera man's limp body on the pavement.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ethan with a furrowed brow.

"You just-"

Shaundi didn't get a chance to finish before seeing Kinzie and Asha drive off. Asha shrugged her shoulders and smiled as she leaned out of the car window.

"Sorry! I gotta catch a flight to England! Have fun you two!" she said with a cheeky smile.

"Buh-bye, Buzz!" yelled Kinzie who was now sticking her head out of the sunroof. She screamed happily as she rode down the street.

"Did they just leave us?" asked Ethan, listening to Kinzie's screams in the distance. Shaundi sighed and nodded her head, forgetting once again that he couldn't see her. "Shaundi?"

"Let me call for another escort," she said, reaching for her phone.

"You know, I don't live far from here," said Ethan. "Do you feel up for a little walk?"

"Where do you live?"

He told her the address and she called for an escort to meet her there. He stepped over the unconscious paparazzo and placed his hand on her shoulder. Shaundi looked behind her as they walked away before staring at Ethan.

"How did you..?" she asked, curious as to how he knew where the body was lying.

"How did I what?" asked Ethan. Shaundi continued to curiously stare at him for a moment.

"Nothing, never mind," she said, turning away from him, unaware of his smile. They continued down the sidewalk and Ethan leaned closer to her.

"So, what was all that about back there?" he asked. Shaundi took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Someone who worked for Monica Hughes."

"The Senator?"

"Yeah, she's still a little sore about losing her chance for presidency. She has her heart set on exposing my Boss, and everyone in his cabinet, as vandals who want nothing but to run this country into the ground."

"Sounds like she picked the wrong people to mess with," said Ethan, before gesturing for them to turn right.

"How do you know where you're going?" asked Shaundi.

"I've made this trip so many times, I've memorized it," he told her. "By the way, there's a hole about twenty steps ahead of us. Watch your step."

Shaundi nodded and glanced at his hand, "If you know where you're going, why do you still have your hand on my shoulder?"

"If I trip, I want something beautiful to grab onto."

"Beautiful? For all you know I'm a troll," she said, before blowing warm breath on her hands. She was beginning to get a chill from the cool night air. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"I'm just curious as to why you don't use a seeing eye dog, or a walking stick?"

"Well, I'm allergic to dogs," he told her. "I do have a walking stick, but I never use it. Many find them useful, but frankly, I find them to be clunky and more of a hindrance than helpful."

"And, it gives you an excuse to touch beautiful women?"

"That too," he said with a smile. Shaundi breathed on her hands again before crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Are you alright?" he asked, sensing her shoulder curl forward.

"I'm a little chilly," she said. "How far until we're at your place?"

"Not far," he said. "Just a few more steps."

"Good, 'cause I'm-"

Shaundi took a step and her foot sunk into a gaping hole in the sidewalk. Ethan caught her, pulling her back by her blazer, twirling her around until she fell into his arms. He caught her and she grabbed onto his jacket. She looked up at him, her face mere centimeters away from his, before regaining her balance. He took of his jacket and wrapped it around her, fumbling a little around her shoulders.

"I told you to watch your step. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, adjusting the jacket. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

He placed his hand on her shoulder again and they continued down the sidewalk. Shaundi watched him from the side of her eye as they walked until he stopped outside of a small apartment building.

"This is me," he said, tilting his head toward the building. Shaundi looked up the street and saw her escort arriving before turning to him.

"Perfect timing, my ride is here," she said, removing his jacket. "Thank you for the walk."

"Thanks for looking after me."

"Like you really needed looking after," she said, sarcastically. "I'm beginning to think there's more to you than you let on."

Ethan smiled as she handed him his jacket. He grazed her hand, momentarily feeling her soft skin under his fingers.

"He was wrong."

"Who?"

"The guy who worked for Monica Hughes," he told her. "What he called you, he was wrong."

"Yeah, well, that's not the first time I've been called that," she said, taking a deep breath. "You get called that enough, you kinda start thinking there might be some truth to it."

"There isn't."

Shaundi bowed her head and crossed her arms, "If you really knew me, you might think differently."

"I'd like to get to know you, if that's okay," he said, stepping closer to her, following the direction of her voice. He heard the car pull up beside them and the driver side door open.

Shaundi glanced at her driver before turning her attention to Ethan who was waiting patiently for her to say something. She smiled softly and found herself staring at him again. The streetlight overhead beamed down on him reflecting off the lenses of his shiny-dark sunglasses, making them look like circles of white light. The light reflected into Shaundi's eyes like star bursts as she gazed, continuing to quietly stare.

"You still there?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, I am."

"You free on Saturday?"

"Yes, I am."

"Come by around 7:00?"

"I'll be here."

Ethan smiled and turned to walk up the steps to his apartment building. Shaundi's escort opened the door for her and she started to get into the backseat before looking back at Ethan. She watched him walk up the steps, his footing never faltering. Once at the top he turned to face her direction, sensing she was still there.

"Goodbye, Shaundi."

"Goodbye." She watched him walk into his building before climbing into the backseat. Her escort shut the door behind her and proceeded to drive her home. She couldn't help smiling as she looked out of the car window. The feeling of his arms around her and the smell of his jacket still lingered. She gently wrapped her arms around her chest, mimicking his touch and wondered why she felt the need to do so.


	6. A Betting Man

**NOTE: Thank you for the reviews! I hope you keep reading! Let me know what you think of this chapter. It's a bit short, but I plan on making the next one rather long. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: A Betting Man

Shaundi locked the door to her room and couldn't help feeling out of place as she looked down at her clothes. It had been a long time since she'd slipped into her crop top, leather jacket, and tight purple pants and the outfit felt foreign to her. She let out a breath before placing her key in her pocket and walking down the hallway. As she turned a corner, she bumped into The Boss, Ben, and Kieth who looked extremely aggravated.

"Hey, how'd things go at the meeting?" she asked, noticing Keith's demeanor. "Not so well I take it?"

"Where do those assholes get off on telling me what to do?" said The Boss, crossing his arms.

"It was an advisory meeting with your advisors," said Keith, glaring at him. "They're supposed to advise you."

"I don't remember asking for their advice," said The Boss.

"You're approval rating is dropping," said Ben. "If you want to stay in the country's good graces, you're gonna to have to listen 'em."

"You were more fun as a gang leader," said The Boss, shaking his head.

"We have a country to run, remember? Fun isn't part of the equation," said Ben. "Take their advice and ours, lay low for awhile, at least until people forget about what happened the other day."

"So, I punched a few bikers, big deal, they started it."

"That may be true," said Kieth. "But, we're trying to sell a more 'less violent' you to the public. Who threw the first punch isn't the issue."

"Okay, so what, I'm supposed to stay cooped up in this house with nothing to do?"

"This house has a bowling alley and full-sized movie theater," said Shaundi, butting in. "Not to mention the dozens of stripper poles, each with their own stripper, scattered throughout your bedroom. You've turned this place into your own pleasure palace, how can you say you have nothing to do?"

The Boss turned to her before raising his brow, noticing her outfit, "What's with the blast from the past?" he asked, lifting the collar of her jacket with his finger.

"I decided to take 'your advice'," she told him, hoping he'd catch the irony. "I'm taking the night off. I told you about this last week, remember?"

"Oh yeah, you've gotta date, right?"

"That's right," said Shaundi as Kinzie brushed past her. She had her arms crossed, holding paperwork to her chest and glared at The Boss as she walked by.

"Hey, Kinzie," greeted The Boss. Kinzie ignored him and kept walking, disappearing around a corner. "What the fuck is her problem?"

"She's mad about having to cover for you at the press conference yesterday," said Keith.

"Still?" asked The Boss. Ben and Keith nodded in unison.

Shaundi sighed and tucked a curled bit of hair behind her ear, "I'm heading out," she said, turning to The Boss. "Do me a favor and try not to get killed while I'm gone."

She turned to leave when he called after her,"Hey, wait, any chance something will happen between you and this guy? I'm only asking because we've started a pool."

"A pool?"

"A betting pool," said The Boss, nodding his head. "Keith says nothing will happen, but Ben and I bet 500 bucks that you're going to bang the guy like a salvation army drum."

Shaundi crossed her arms and furrowed her brow, staring at Ben who shrugged his shoulders in response. She let out a frustrated breath and shook her head.

"I'm out of here," she said, dropping her arms to her side. She walked down the hallway and The Boss yelled after her.

"Hey, this is tax payer money you're messin' with! Don't let me down!"

She ignored him and continued down the hall toward the front door. Walking outside, she saw a car waiting for her. The driver opened the door for her and she declined.

"I'm going solo on this one," she said, placing her hand out for him to give her the keys. She took them from him and climbed into the driver's seat. She turned the engine over and pulled away, nodding to the security guard at the front gate.

* * *

Shaundi pulled up to the front of Ethan's apartment building to see him standing under the street light. She parked the car next to him and got out. He smiled and cocked his ear toward her, hearing the high heels of her boots clicking on the pavement.

"Hi," he said as she walked up to him.

"Hi," she replied, softly, before opening the door for him. "Hop in."

"This car sounds nice," he said, stepping off the curb. Shaundi instinctively reached her hand out to protect him in case tripped, but realized he didn't need the help.

"It's not a Torch, but it'll do," she told him as he carefully climbed into the car. He felt the edge of the car door so that he knew how far to duck his head as he sat down. She shut the door and walked to the driver's side before getting in and buckling her seat belt. She waited for Ethan to strap himself in, watching him feel for the buckle.

"These cars have a problem with the buckles slipping between the seats," she said reaching over the center console. She pulled the buckle up for him and he inserted the metal latch plate into it.

"Thank you," he said with a smile.

"You're welcome," she said, gently. She started the car and placed her hands on the wheel. "So, where are we going?"

"Well, that depends, are you hungry?"

"I could eat."

"There's a great place on Wisconsin Ave we could go to for dinner. They have really good pasta."

"Mmm, carbs," said Shaundi, happily. "Sounds great."

As she drove off, she glanced at Ethan who was gently bobbing his head to the faint sound of music on the radio. She grinned and turned it up causing him to smile in return. He bobbed his head a bit more earnestly and sang along to the lyrics. His voice was smooth and mellow, almost matching the original singer, but adding his own spin.

"You know this song?" he asked during a guitar solo.

"I've heard it a few times, why?"

"It's a great song," he said, before the lyrics picked up again. He resumed singing, tapping his finger on his leg.

"You have a really nice singing voice," she said.

"Why don't you join me?"

"I-I don't sing," she said, fearing she might embarrass herself.

"Everybody sings," he told her. "Come on."

He waited patiently for her and raised his brow. She gently bit her lip and remained silent. He smiled and resumed singing, making his voice loud and raspy in comparison to how he sang before. He leaned sideways and sang close to her, singing lowly, but playfully as the song mellowed for a moment causing her to laugh. When the song picked up again, he continued to sing loudly until Shaundi finally joined in, masking his playful behavior. He grinned as they sang together and laughed when she tried to reach a high note causing her voice to screech a little. They continued until the song ended and Ethan leaned back in his seat.

"See?" he said to her. "Everybody sings."


	7. A Defining Past

**NOTE: This is a long chapter compared to the others, but I hope you enjoy it. It won't be long until we start getting into the actual plot for Saints Row IV. I have quite a bit planned for this story and I think it will wind up surprising you. Anyway, let me know what you think! The next chapter will reveal a new relationship, but I won't say who they are. You'll have to wait and see. I think it's pretty funny and I hope you do too. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: A Defining Past

"Hi, welcome to Pilomena Ristorante. How many in your party?"

"Two," said Ethan. The hostess smiled and grabbed two menus before showing him and Shaundi to their table. Once at the table, Ethan felt for a chair and pulled it out for Shaundi. She grinned and thanked him before sitting down. She watched as he carefully touched the edge of the table with his hand and walked around until finding his seat.

"Your server will be right with you," said the hostess as she set the menus on the table. Shaundi furrowed her brow as she looked at her menu, wondering how Ethan would choose what to eat. She looked up to see him quietly resting his hands on the table.

"Do-do you want me to read off the menu?" she asked. He smiled and shook his head.

"Thank you, but I already know what I'm going to get," he told her. "I'm friends with the chef here."

"Oh? Well, then what do you recommend?"

"The pasta primavera."

As he finished talking, a man walked by and dropped his change on the ground. Ethan tilted his head toward the clinging of the coins on the tile floor and got the stranger's attention.

"Excuse me? I think you dropped fifty cents," said Ethan, pointing toward the discarded change. The man turned around and looked down.

"Thank you," he said, picking the change up. Ethan nodded in response and heard the man walk away. Shaundi put her menu down and leaned her elbows on the table.

"Okay, how do you do that?" she asked, curiously. "How'd you know the amount he dropped? And, don't give me some bullshit excuse that it was a lucky guess because I won't believe it."

Ethan smiled, "You know how they say losing one sense makes your other senses grow stronger?"

"I've heard that, yes."

"Well, they don't grow stronger as much as you just pay more attention. You learn your surroundings through touch, through smells, and through sound. When you've been doing it as long as I have, it becomes second nature. The way the coins hit the floor, the ping they gave off, I was able to tell the amount," he said as Shaundi's elbow slipped from underneath her, knocking her fork off the table. Ethan quickly caught it before it hit the floor. He flipped it in his fingers before handing it back to her and saying, "Then again, sometimes you just know."

Shaundi smiled and gently took her fork from him. He tugged at it playfully before letting go and hearing their waiter approach the table. Shaundi didn't notice and continued to softly smile, staring at Ethan.

"Hello, I'm Steven. I'll be your server. What can I get you?" said the waiter, pouring water into their glasses.

Ethan waited for Shaundi to order and she cleared her throat, "I'll have the pasta primavera."

"I'll have the same," said Ethan.

"Two primaveras," said Steven. "Would you like to see a wine list?"

"No need, just bring us your best bottle of red wine."

"Yes, sir."

Steven left with their order and Shaundi leaned over the table, "Wine? Are you trying to impress me?"

"Is it working?" asked Ethan.

"Maybe," she said, softly. "But, you should know that I'd be just as happy with a burger and fries."

"Good to know," he said with a smile.

* * *

After they'd finished eating, the waiter brought them their check. Ethan pulled out his wallet as Shaundi reached for the bill folder, ready to pay for dinner. He put his hand on hers to stop her.

"I got this one," said Ethan, taking notice of her soft skin under his fingers. "Don't worry about it."

Shaundi let him have the check and saw him pull out several folded bills. He placed them in the bill folder and the waiter, Steven, came by to pick it up.

"Please, fold fives in half width wise and leave ones unfolded," said Ethan. "I have a bit of a system."

"No problem," said Steven.

When Steven brought his change, Ethan gave him a generous tip before standing up. He walked to Shaundi, feeling the edge of the table for reference, and softly touched her arm.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"I'm ready if you are," she replied. He smiled and they walked outside. After climbing into the car, Shaundi turned to him, curious about their next destination. "So, where to next?"

"You choose," he said, happily. "What's something fun that you haven't done in awhile?"

Shaundi sat back in her seat and lightly bit her lip in thought before smiling, "I have something in mind."

* * *

Later, at a local arcade, Shaundi stood next to Ethan as he threw a skee ball. It bounced before skipping into the lane next to them. He took a breath and threw another one, getting it into the twenty point hole. A few red tickets spit out of the machine and she grinned before letting out a small laugh, "Not bad, but let the master show you how it's done."

"Master, huh?" he asked, with his brow raised. He stepped aside as she stepped up for her turn. She threw her balls, making it in both the 50 and 100 point holes respectively, causing lights and sirens to flash each time. A long string of tickets spit out and she patted him on the back.

"I'll go easy on you next time," she said, causing him to smile. He stepped up for his turn and heard the balls come down. He felt for the slot and picked up a skee ball, still smiling. Giving the ball a generous toss, he made it into the 100 point hole three times in a row. He heard the sirens and straightened up, triumphant.

"Your turn," he said, smiling even more. Shaundi laughed and watched the tickets spit out of the machine.

"Okay, it's on, Mr. Magoo."

They played a few more games, each winning a few, but Shaundi wound up winning in the end. As they stood at the prize counter, Ethan waited patiently beside her as she picked out her prize. She turned to him with two pairs of enormous blue sunglasses.

"I got you a new pair of glasses," she said, placing them on his head, over his existing pair.

"Sweet," he said, pushing them up his nose. "What about you?"

"I got a pair, too," she replied, putting them on. They practically engulfed her face and she laughed seeing Ethan through the large blue lenses. "Those glasses make you look like Elton John."

"I have no idea what he looks like, but he must be a damn good looking man." He smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder as they walked back to the car.

"Thank you," said Shaundi, glancing at him as they walked. "I haven't done anything like this in awhile."

"You're welcome," he said. "I'm glad you were able to go out."

"Me too," she said, her voice soft and sincere. He smiled and slowly slid his hand down her arm until he found her hand. He slowly intertwined his fingers with hers and she returned his grasp. They continued to hold hands until they reached the car.

* * *

Shaundi pulled up to the front of Ethan's apartment building and turned off the car. She sat quietly in her seat as he unbuckled his seat belt. He leaned back and joined in her silence for a moment.

"Do you...want to come up?" he asked. "There's something I want to show you."

Shaundi didn't answer and quietly contemplated his question. She wasn't sure if she was ready to go up to his apartment, or perhaps, she was worried about what she might do once they got inside, it had been so long since she'd been with a man. She bit at her lip again before answering, "Okay."

He grinned and stepped out of the car. She got out and he waited for her to reach the sidewalk before putting his hand out for her. She gently took his hand in hers and they walked up the steps and into the building. Once inside, Ethan led her to his apartment on the third floor.

"Sorry about the steps," he said, as they walked to his door. "The elevator can be a little confusing for me."

"It's fine. I needed to work off dinner anyway."

He grinned and unlocked his door. He let Shaundi enter first and followed her in. His apartment was completely dark until he clapped his hands. The lights turned on and he placed his keys in a glass bowl.

"Are they on?" asked Ethan. "It's been awhile since I've tested that."

"Yes."

"Good. As you can probably guess, I don't have much use for lights," he said, pointing to his eyes. "I had that installed for when my little sister visits. She hasn't been over in awhile."

Shaundi looked around the apartment. Not only was it clean, but it was also very organized with everything in its own special place.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked.

"Yes, please."

He walked a few steps and turned into the kitchen. Shaundi walked into his living room and looked around some more, noticing his saxophone in the corner, until he came in with two bottles of beer. Shaundi gently took her bottle from him and took a sip.

"So, what was it that you wanted to show me?" she asked, turning to him.

"I'm told this building has a great view of D.C."

* * *

On the roof the building, Shaundi stood next to the railing, looking at the city. A soft breeze blew her hair to one side as she admired the glowing amber lights below her.

"Wow," she said in awe. "I don't think I've ever looked at the city like this before. It's beautiful."

"That's what I was told," said Ethan, placing his hands on the railing, his right hand softly grazing her left.

"Thank you," said Shaundi.

"For what?"

"For being a gentleman. When you invited me up, I kind of half expected you to make a move on me. Given my reputation, I wouldn't have blamed you."

"Reputation?" he asked. Shaundi took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I have a history of being a tad...promiscuous," she said, nervously. "It's something I've been trying to run away from, but it keeps following me wherever I go. When I was younger, I did nothing but party, do drugs, and...sleep around. I was useless, always needing to be protected, never contributing anything of value. Looking back now, I hate the person I used to be."

"What made you change?"

"The Saints, my boss, and...and Johnny." Shaundi bowed her head closed her eyes again.

"You really care about him...Johnny, I mean. I can tell by the tone of your voice."

"I did...I do," she said, softly.

"What happened exactly?"

"He died and it's all because of me," she said, fighting a lump in her throat. "We were on a plane, getting gunned down, and he stayed behind so that my boss and I could get to safety. I needed protection, I wasn't fit to stay for the fight. If my Boss didn't need to protect me, he'd still be here. I was a liability and it got him killed."

Ethan remained silent and waited for her to continue.

"It's ironic," she said, looking back at the city. "I'm the one who needs the most protection, yet I'm placed with protecting one of the most important people in my life. I want to do a good job, not only to prove a point to my boss, but to myself. I'm just so tired of feeling useless."

"Obviously he doesn't think that if he gave you the job," said Ethan.

"I know. It's just that, I owe him my life, him and Johnny. I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for them," she continued. "And, I wouldn't be the person I am today if it wasn't for The Saints. I'd probably still be in Stillwater, smoking drugs from a broken light bulb, and spreading my legs for any man who came my way. It makes me sick just thinking about it."

Ethan gently placed his hand on hers, "You're not that person anymore and you can't let your past define who you are," he said, tenderly. "You grew up, you learned from your mistakes, and you became a better person for it...a person I really like."

Shaundi looked up at him and then down her hand as he intertwined his fingers with hers. She looked up again and into his sunglasses, wanting desperately to see his eyes.

"When I invited you up here," he said to her, caressing her hand with his thumb. "I wasn't expecting anything. I just wanted an excuse to spend more time with you...which is something I'd like to do more of."

"I'd like that," said Shaundi, before her phone rang. She sighed and regretfully answered it. "This is Shaundi...what do you mean you 'lost' the president?"

Ethan stood quietly beside her, waiting for her to finish.

"Fine, I'm on my way," she said, before hanging up. She turned back to Ethan and sighed again. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"I understand, duty calls," he said, disappointment apparent in his voice. "'See' you later?"

"Yeah, you will."


	8. The Lewinsky

**NOTE: Well, I don't really know what to say other than, I hope you like this. This is something I mulled around in my mind for awhile, trying to find the right way to present it as a chapter. Anyway, read away and let me know what you think!**

Chapter 8: The Lewinsky

Shaundi stormed through the front door of The White House, furious about the call she'd received. The moment she set foot inside, two of her agents quickly approached her.

"What the hell happened?" she asked, jaw clenched.

"He slipped away when we weren't looking," replied an agent.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Her agents avoided her glare and looked down at the floor. She tapped her foot on the ground and shook her head in frustration.

"I'm gone for a few hours and you lose the one fucking person you're supposed to look after," she said, gruffly. "Does anyone have a lead on where he might be?"

"No, mam."

"Find Oleg and have him lead a search party. Look for him at every strip club, bar, and anywhere else that sells alcohol. Then, get a hold of Asha. Have her run a check on the whereabouts of any known enemies of The President. The list is long, so hurry up."

"Yes, mam," the agents said in unison.

"He better be in some sort of trouble," said Shaundi as an agent handed over her gun and badge. "Because, if he isn't, he sure as hell will be."

She rolled her eyes and huffed before pushing past her agents. She walked down the hallway with them close behind her. As she neared the Oval Office, she heard a loud groan echo into the hallway. The doors to the office were closed, but scuffling could be heard from inside.

"Did you check the entire house?" she asked, skeptical of the noises.

"Yes, mam. It's on lock-down," said an agent. "And, we cleared that room an hour ago."

Shaundi readied her gun and approached the office doors with caution. She reached for the doorknob and slowly turned it to find it was locked. She glanced at her agents for them to prepare themselves before hearing another loud groan. Shaundi didn't hesitate and kicked the doors in with a loud BANG. She rushed into the room, gun raised, to see clothes scattered throughout and The Boss tied naked to his office chair with a long string of rope. He had a ball gag in his mouth, yet didn't seem like he needed help despite the fact that he had a black eye. He tried to smile around the bright red ball between his lips.

"Boss?" asked Shaundi, with her lip raised. She walked toward him, lowering her gun, but signaled for her agents to remain alert. The gag was loose and The Boss pushed it out of his mouth with his tongue.

"H-hey, Shaundi," he said, before a thump left the underside of his desk. Shaundi furrowed her brow and noticed a black pair of panties thrown over the head of a statue like a hat. She turned back to him and crossed her arms.

"Whoever's under the desk, come out right now."

The Boss let out a deep breath as the woman peeked her head out. She stood up and wiped the side of her mouth, her cheeks beet red from blushing. She was wearing The Boss' shirt, leaving the top few buttons open to reveal her bra. Her hair was messy and she had a dark circular bruise on her neck from a hickey. She smiled nervously and pushed her black-rimmed glasses up with her finger.

"Kinzie?" asked Shaundi, her eyes wide. "What are you, bucking for an apology?"

"He...um...he already apologized," said Kinzie, timidly. Shaundi shook her head in disbelief and dismissed her agents before turning to The Boss.

"Do you have any idea what you put us through? We have agents all over the city trying to find you," she said, glaring at him. "How long has this, whatever it is you're doing, been going on?"

"Not long," said The Boss.

"This...is the first time," said Kinzie.

"How did this happen?" Shaundi curiously asked. The Boss glanced at Kinzie from his chair and she looked away from him.

"Well, I was heading to my room when I bumped into Kinzie," said The Boss, turning back to Shaundi. "She was still mad about covering for me yesterday and we got into an argument about some responsibility bullshit. Things got pretty heated, some punches were thrown, and the next thing I know we're on the floor doing-"

"Hey, yeah, I got it," said Shaundi throwing her hands up. She stared at Kinzie for a moment before turning back to The Boss. "Well, at least you found something to do. We'll talk about the trouble you put me through later. I'll just leave you two alone."

Shaundi backed out of the room and shook her head again, still in shock of what she saw. She heard Kinzie call after her. Shaundi turned to see her running down the hallway, wearing her sweater and skirt, struggling to put on her heels.

"Shaundi, wait," said Kinzie, out of breath.

"What is it?" asked Shaundi, crossing her arms again.

"I know what you saw was a bit of a shock, it shocked me too."

"Really? Because it looked like you were calling the shots in there," said Shaundi, raising one eyebrow. "And you made fun of what went on in my bedroom."

"I'm sorry. Just please, don't say anything to anyone." Shaundi tightened her eyes and remained silent, causing Kinzie to become nervous. "Shaundi, please. I'm begging you. People already make fun of me for being in to kink, this would just make it worse."

"Okay, on one condition," said Shaundi, raising her index finger. "The next time you two want to sneak away and play, let me know about it. I don't want to know the details, only the location. It's really hard to do my job and protect The President when I have no clue where he is."

"That won't be a problem," said Kinzie, wringing her hands. "This was just a brief moment of weakness."

Shaundi noticed her nervous behavior, "Are you sure?"

Kinzie swallowed hard and nodded her head before pushing her glasses up with her finger. She cleared her throat and smiled, "I...um...I need to get back to work." She turned and walked down the hallway, arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Excuse me?!" screamed The Boss from the Oval Office. "There's a naked man tied to a chair in here! Some help would be nice!"

Shaundi took a deep breath and rolled her eyes before walking back into the office to untie him. She contemplated leaving him there for cutting her date with Ethan short, but decided he'd been punished enough...he did spend an hour with Kinzie after all.


	9. Kiss the Cook

**NOTE: This chapter is pretty long, but I hope you enjoy it! Some of you are making predictions about what you think might happen and they only thing I can tell you is to keep reading. You may be surprised at what happens later as things will start kicking into high gear in the next two chapters. Let me know what you think of this chapter! Thank you for all the reviews!**

Chapter 9: Kiss the Cook

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Shaundi stood in the hallway outside of Ethan's apartment, waiting patiently for him to open the door. This was to be her third 'date' with him and all they'd done so far was hold hands. She wondered if their conversation on the roof, where she'd spilled the details of her past to him, had made him afraid to make a move. The door opened and Shaundi smiled, seeing Ethan wearing a chef's apron.

"Hi," she said, softly. "What's with the apron? Are we not going out to eat?"

"Actually...there's been a slight change in plans," he said, before a little girl walked up to his side. She had soft blonde hair and pastel blue eyes with several freckles on her tiny cheeks. She didn't look over the age of six.

"Uncle Ethan, I thought we were going to make cookies?" said the girl, tugging on his hand. His body leaned to the side with each tug.

"We are, just give me a minute," said Ethan. "Go make sure we have everything ready."

"Okay," said the girl, before furrowing her brow at Shaundi. "Who are you?"

"Um," was all Shaundi could say before Ethan introduced her.

"This is Shaundi," said Ethan. "I told you about her remember?"

"Oh yeah. She's your giirrlllfriend," said the girl, in a teasing tone. Ethan blushed a little and smiled, slightly embarrassed.

"This is my niece Lily," he said, patting Lily's head. "My sister's sitter called in sick, so she asked me to look after her. She was supposed to pick Lily up an hour ago, but is running late. So, we're going make cookies."

"Oh, okay," said Shaundi, unsure of how to respond.

"Do you...want to make cookies with us?" asked Ethan.

"Yeah!" said Lily, excited about having another girl around. She didn't give Shaundi a chance to answer before pulling her inside by her hand. Once in the kitchen, Lily gave her an apron. "This is so you don't get dirty."

Shaundi smiled nervously and slowly wrapped the apron around her waist before feeling Ethan's hand on the small of her back.

"Are you alright?" he asked, sensing her anxiety.

"I'm fine," she lied. She didn't have a lot of experience with kids and they tended to make her uneasy.

"C'mon! Let's go!" screamed Lily, standing on a stool by the counter. She hopped up and down, eager to get started.

"Okay, okay," said Ethan walking up to the counter. He felt around for the ingredients and felt Shaundi brush up against him. He smiled and leaned close to her, "Now's the time for me to impress you with my baking skills. Lily, hand me the butter."

He held out his hand as Lily gave him a softened stick of butter. It oozed between his fingers and fell with a SPLAT onto the counter. Lily giggled as Ethan made a funny face and shook his head.

"I meant for you to hand me the bowl with the butter in it," he said, wiping his hand on his apron.

"Oops," said Lily, still giggling.

"Never mind the butter. Shaundi, could you please hand me the eggs?"

He held out his hand as Shaundi gave him two eggs. He softly caressed her fingers as he took them from her and smiled. Taking an egg, he tossed it behind his back and caught it with the other hand before cracking it on the side of a big bowl. Shaundi and Lily clapped their hands as he did a small bow.

"Do it again!" Lily urged. Ethan grinned and tossed the other egg behind his back in the same fashion before cracking on the bowl. Shaundi and Lily clapped their hands again and he bowed, this time pretending to hit his head on the countertop causing Lily to giggle again. He straightened up and smiled, hearing her laughter.

As they continued to make the cookies, Shaundi couldn't help admiring how good Ethan was with Lily. Not a minute passed when he didn't make her laugh with his clumsy acting, often mocking the fact that he couldn't see. Lily would sometimes tap his shoulder in an effort to make him think it was Shaundi and he would act surprised every time, knowing it was her tiny finger that tapped him. Shaundi remained silent, watching the two of them, for the majority of the time it took to prepare the dough, but continued to hand Ethan ingredients when asked. Once the cookies were in the oven, Ethan wiped his hands on a dish towel and leaned against the counter.

"What goes well with cookies?" he asked, raising his brow.

"Ice cream!" Lily screamed, hopping up and down. Ethan smiled and felt next to him for Shaundi, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

"There's some vanilla ice cream in the freezer and a can of whipped cream in the fridge. Do you mind getting those while I get the other toppings?"

"Sure," said Shaundi. He smiled in appreciation before walking to the cabinet. He returned with an armful of ice cream toppings. Shaundi set the ice cream on the counter and started scooping it out into little bowls. Ethan gave Lilly a bottle of chocolate sauce to pour on her ice cream.

"Now, go easy on this," he told her, before she squirted it on her ice cream. He turned to Shaundi and felt for the sprinkles. "Shaundi, what do you want on y-"

Ethan didn't get a chance to finish before Lily smashed a chocolate covered hand on his cheek and ran it over his face, getting a little on his sunglasses. Her giggles filled the room and Shaundi let out a small snicker. Ethan turned toward the sound of Shaundi's snickering and waited patiently for her to stop.

"Do you think something is funny?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that, you look very delicious," said Shaundi, using her finger to wipe chocolate from his cheek. She continued to laugh as he turned away from her.

"Well, maybe you could use a little more flavoring," said Ethan, grabbing the can of whipped cream. He removed the lid and started to shake the can. Shaundi stopped laughing as he started to step closer to her.

"Don't you dare," said Shaundi, backing away from him. He smiled and continued to shake the can. "Ethan, I'm serious. Don't do it."

"Don't do what?" he asked, stopping in front of her, pinning her against the kitchen wall. He felt for her until he found the collar of her tank top. "Don't do this?"

Ethan pressed the nozzle sprayed whipped cream on the inside of her tank. Shaundi let out a short scream and her jaw dropped as he emptied the can down her shirt. Once it was empty, he smiled and stepped away from her, hearing Lily giggling in the background. Shaundi wiped the whipped cream escaping through her cleavage and shook her hand clean.

"You...are a dead man," she said, grabbing a handful of ice cream.

"Let's get her, Li-" Ethan screamed before feeling a cold sensation, smelling a lot like vanilla, being pressed against face. He then felt tiny bits of candy rain down on him as Lily poured a spoonful of sprinkles on his head.

"Yeah!" said Shaundi, giving Lily a high five. Lily smiled as Ethan shook his head causing the sprinkles to fly all over the room.

"Okay, I get it. The women have to stick together," he said, picking up the bottle of chocolate sauce. Without another word he squirted it in Shaundi's direction, getting a little in her face. Shaundi screamed before her and Lily started to fling ice cream at him. Outnumbered, Ethan took off toward the living room with Shaundi and Lily on his tail. On the way, he tripped on the leg of a chair and fell to the ground. Shaundi covered her mouth and put down a jar of cherries she's planned to dump on his head.

"Oh my God, Ethan are you okay?" she asked, rushing over to him. He rolled over on his back and held out his hand for her to help him up. Once she grabbed it, he smiled and pulled her down on top of him.

"I am now," he said, feeling her chest against his. Shaundi let out a light chuckle before feeling his hand run up her arm to her shoulder. He continued upward, finally resting his chocolate covered hand on her cheek, tenderly caressing her skin with his thumb.

Shaundi's expression turned soft as she rested her hands on his chest, feeling his hand slowly run up her back. She could feel herself leaning in to him, unsure if he was pulling her closer, or if it was of her own doing. Never the less, she closed her eyes and parted her lips, inching closer and closer to his mouth, preparing herself for a kiss.

The sound of the oven timer broke their trance. Shaundi opened her eyes as Ethan took a deep breath, "The cookies are done."

* * *

Shaundi dropped her towel and grabbed Ethan's shirt laying next to the sink. She'd used his guest bathroom to wash off the remnants from the food fight and, her clothes being in the washing machine, had to borrow some of Ethan's pajamas. She slipped on a pair of flannel pants and opened the door, the cold air hitting her face as steam from the hot bathroom poured into the hallway. The faint sound of music echoed down the hall from the living room. She walked toward the music, her feet making light thumps on the wood floor.

Ethan walked into the room, hearing her footsteps and holding two cups of hot tea.

"Do you like Bruce Springsteen?" he asked in reference to the music playing. He held a cup of tea out for her to grab.

Shaundi turned around to see him standing shirtless, wearing a similar pair of flannel pajama pants. They drooped down in the front making his v-line muscle very noticeable as it plummeted into the elastic of his underwear. His abs, though defined, were soft under the light patch of hair covering them.

"You still there?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

"Yes, I am," she replied, realizing she'd been staring. She took her cup from him and looked at his face. His short-wet hair hung a little over his sunglasses. "Do you sleep in those things?"

"What?"

"You're glasses."

"Oh, no," he said with a shy smile. "My eyes tend to make people uncomfortable, especially Lily, so I like to keep them on."

"Where is Lily?" asked Shaundi, looking around for her.

"She had a bath and fell asleep in the guest room. Her mom called while you were in the shower, she'll be here soon," He stepped closer to her and smiled, "Thank you for staying. I know this wasn't what you expected when I asked you out."

"It's fine, really. I had a great time."

"I'm glad. But, the date doesn't have to be over." he said, setting his cup on the end table next to him. He felt for her hand and gently took her cup away before putting it down, narrowly missing the edge of the table. Stepping closer to her, he placed his hands on her waist as the song Secret Garden started to play. He pulled her to him until their chests touched and slowly swayed to the music, following the smooth rhythm of the song.

Shaundi ran her hands along his arms up to his shoulders as he leaned close to her. She felt his hands trail up her back, to her neck, and into her hair. His touch was warm and tender as he trailed her jaw line with his fingertips, following it up to her cheeks. She closed her eyes when his fingers softly brushed over her lips and she let out a staggered breath, unable to control the desire welling up inside of her. She did her best to remain still as he continued to explore her face, trying to form a mental picture.

"You're beautiful," he said, tenderly.

She opened her eyes to see her reflection in his sunglasses. Slowly reaching up, she mimicked his caress and traced his jaw line until she reached his cheek. Without a word, she gently removed his glasses to reveal his eyes. They were ghostly gray and they took her off guard. She looked into them, but they looked right past her. She furrowed her brow, troubled by how he said his eyes made others uncomfortable. Though they took her by surprise, she was nowhere near uncomfortable. She warmly placed a hand on his cheek, sensing his body grow tense from worry.

"So are you," she said, softly.

The song was nearing its end as Ethan leaned in to her. Shaundi stared at him through sensual eyes as her breathing grew faster, waiting for him to make a move. She felt his hand travel around to her neck before pulling her toward him, his other hand resting on the small of her back. She closed her eyes, ready to finally kiss his lips, her heart beating hard and fast.

"Uncle Ethan!" screamed Lily from down the hall. Ethan and Shaundi paused, lips almost touching. "Uncle Ethan! Where are you?"

"I...uh...better go check on her," said Ethan, putting his glasses back on.

"Yeah," said Shaundi, breathing a breath disappointment.

They separated and Ethan walked down the hallway to check on Lily. Shaundi took a deep breath and placed her hand on her forehead, wishing the interruption had come a few seconds later.

"Lily, you're cute," she said to herself. "But, you have terrible timing."


	10. All's Well That End's Well

**NOTE: This is just a quick chapter I wanted to add before things start picking up. It's taken a little longer than expected to get to this point, but that's alright. I hope you keep reading! Let me know what you think!**

Chapter 10: All's Well that End's Well

Shaundi entered The White House and walked toward the kitchen. She had her arms crossed over her chest as she stared at the floor, aimlessly watching her feet with each step. Her mind was occupied with thoughts of Ethan and how close they'd come to finally cementing their relationship. The soft touch of his fingers still lingered on her lips and she brought her hand up to mimic his caress. A soft smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she walked, completely oblivious to the fact that she'd passed the kitchen.

*WHAM*

Papers flew into the air as Shaundi bumped into a scrawny young man with greasy black hair and pasty skin. He fell to the ground with a THUD.

"I'm so sorry," she said, taking his cold and clammy hand to help him up. "Are you alright?"

He nodded and immediately started picking up the loose papers. Shaundi knelt down to help him, stacking the papers in her hands. The young man glanced at her and quickly looked away before giving her a shy smile.

"I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, my mind is a bit preoccupied," she said, as they stood up. She gave him the papers and he avoided her eyes. "Are you sure you're alright?"

He nodded again and said with a harsh stutter, "I'm f-f-fine, M-Ms. Shaundi."

"What's your name? I don't think I've seen you around her before," she said, through curious eyes. "I should know everyone that works here."

"My name is P-P-Peter T-Townsend," he said, holding the papers to his chest. "I'm an assistant to one of P-P-P-Presidents ad-v-v-visors. I d-don't n-n-normally work at The White House."

"Hey, Shaundi," said The Boss, walking up behind her. Peter looked down at the floor and tucked a bit of his oily hair behind his ear. He quietly scurried away when Shaundi turned her attention to The Boss. "Who was that?" he asked, pointing to the direction Peter left.

"An assistant for one of your advisors," she replied.

"Creepy little guy, isn't he?" he asked, before shaking his head. "Anyway, where have you been? I've been looking for you all over."

"Why?"

"We need to talk about the gala next week."

"What about it?"

"You're going to be coordinating agents and I just want to make sure you keep them at bay while I work my magic on the room," he said, scrunching his brow. Shaundi wasn't even paying attention to him, having drifted off in thought. The Boss snapped his fingers to bring her back. "Hello, Earth to Shaundi."

"Yeah?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? You've been spacing out a lot lately. Like right now, I'm talking to you and you're not even paying attention," he said, clapping his hands. "Shaundi!"

"I'm sorry," she said, focusing her attention on him. "I've got a lot on my mind."

"This is about that guy isn't it? Jesus, what did he do to make you space out like this? Does he have a magic dick or something?"

"I wouldn't know," said Shaundi, crossing her arms.

"You mean, you still haven't fucked the guy yet? How many dates have you two been on?"

"Three."

"Three dates?" he asked in surprise. "That has to be a record for you. You must be going out of your mind, poor Buzz has his work cut out for him."

"Okay, I'm done with this conversation," she said, putting her hands up in protest.

"Are you sure the guy isn't gay?"

"I said, I'm done talking about it," she urged, before Kinzie brushed by her. She glanced at The Boss as she passed and gave him a small smile before walking into the kitchen. He followed her with his eyes until she disappeared from view. Shaundi pushed her hip to the side and smiled. "Now look who's spacing out."

"Hmm?" asked The Boss, turning to her.

"What is going with you two?"

"Nothing, we're just having a little fun," he told her, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Does Kinzie know that?"

"What do you mean?"

Shaundi took a deep breath and stepped closer to him, "Look, I know Kinzie has opened up a lot since she joined us, but there's still a lot more to her than she lets on. Whatever 'this' is, just watch yourself."

The Boss lifted his chin and tightened his jaw, "I know what I'm doing, Shaundi."

"Do you?" asked Shaundi, skeptical of his retort. He peered down his nose at her and let out a huff of air.

"Just keep your agents at bay during the gala," was all he said before turning to leave. He walked down the hallway toward the kitchen with his hands still in his pockets. He stopped for a brief second outside the kitchen but didn't go in. He turned and walked around a corner toward his office.

Shaundi watched him leave before seeing Kinzie slowly step into the hallway, staring in the direction The Boss had left. She nervously picked at her fingernails and let out a frustrated sigh until she noticed Shaundi looking at her. Kinzie dropped her hands to her side and quickly turned to walk back into the kitchen.

"This...isn't going to end well," Shaundi said to herself. "Boss, what the hell did you get yourself into?"


	11. Fast Times at Stilwater U

**NOTE: Thanks for the awesome reviews! Let me know what you think of this chapter! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 11: Fast Times at Stillwater U

Shaundi entered a small pub and looked around for Ethan. She saw him by the bar talking with his friends, smiling and laughing. She walked up behind him and tenderly placed her hand on his shoulder before leaning close to him.

"Hi," she said, breathing softly in his ear. He smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Hi, I'm glad you made it," he said, gently intertwining his fingers with hers. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure. After the day I've had, I could use one."

His friend, Brian, grabbed a stool for her to sit down. She nodded in thanks and removed her jacket before sitting. She smiled when she felt Ethan place his hand on her waist to pull her close to him.

"It must be hard protecting the most important man in the country," said a woman next to Brian. She stuck her hand out and introduced herself. "I'm Brian's wife Renee."

"I'm Shaundi."

They shook hands and Renee tucked a bit of her long-black hair behind her ear. "It's nice to finally meet you. Ethan talks about you all the time."

"Oh yeah?" asked Shaundi, nudging Ethan with her elbow.

"Maybe, a little," he replied, smiling. She leaned into him as he wrapped his arm around her and felt an enormous sense of comfort from his embrace. The feeling was short lived as David came to them, reeking of beer.

"Hey, I found us a table," said David, giving Shaundi a distasteful glance. It didn't go unnoticed and Shaundi furrowed her brow, wondering why he looked at her with such disdain.

"Great," said Brian. "Just in time too. Shaundi's here."

"Whatever," said David before walking back to their table. Renee gave Shaundi an apologetic smile.

"Ignore him," she said, waving David's actions away. "He's been acting like a jerk to everyone lately."

Shaundi forced a smile and grabbed her jacket before following the group to the table. Ethan stayed close by her, keeping his hand on her waist, until they found their seats. David gave both of them another rude glare as they sat down. Shaundi did her best to ignore it.

"So, I heard you had a baby," she said, turning her attention to Renee.

"Yes, a little boy," said Renee, rummaging through her purse. She pulled out her phone and flipped through a few pictures before handing it to Shaundi. "Here he is, ignore how I look. This was taken right after he was born."

"He's adorable," said Shaundi, staring at the baby sleeping peacefully in Renee's arms. "What's his name?"

"Jason," replied Renee. "I love him to death, but it's nice to get out of the house without having lug a diaper bag and baby carrier everywhere. I plan to live it up tonight as Brian agreed to take over baby duty if I get hung over. Isn't that right, honey?"

"Yes, dear," said Brian, kissing her forehead. Renee stared up at him and cleared her throat before pointing to the empty glass in front of her. He didn't seem to notice.

"Honey, that was a hint to get me another drink," she told him.

"Oh, right," he said, standing up. "Does anyone else want anything?"

"Get me another beer," said David, tossing an empty bottle on the table. Brian rolled his eyes at him and gave his wife a loving pat on the back. She smiled and kissed his hand before he left.

"Thanks, babe," she said, slapping his ass as he walked away. "Love ya."

David belched and waved a hand in front of his face to fan away the stench. Renee ignored him and turned her attention to Shaundi who gave her phone back to her.

"So, how long have you two been married?" asked Shaundi.

"Going on two years," said Renee. "But, we've been together for eight."

"Wow, that's a long time."

"Longer than anyone you've been with I bet," said David, under his breath. Ethan heard what he said and felt Shaundi's body tense up against him. She did her best to keep her cool.

"David, what the hell is your problem?" asked Ethan.

"You want to know my problem? She's my problem, the bimbo next to you." said David, scooting his chair back before standing up. "I'm sorry, but I can't sit on the sidelines while you waste your time with this trash."

"I beg your fucking pardon?" asked Shaundi, unable to hold in her anger. David glared at her and leaned against the table.

"You don't remember me do you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"We met almost ten years ago during a frat party at Stilwater U," said David, continuing to glare at her.

"What?" asked Shaundi, confused.

"It's understandable if you don't remember. You were baked out of your mind at the time," he told her, before turning his attention to Ethan who was contemplating the news. Something about what he was hearing didn't seem right. "Ethan, I'm sorry. I tried to warn you about the type of woman she was when you met her. Trust me, she may be a great fuck, but she is not the girl for you."

Shaundi's chest sank deep into her stomach. She was unable to breath from the looks Renee and David were giving her. The discomfort was unbearable, she felt violated. Ethan's hand burned against her back, feeling undeserving of his affection. She swallowed hard in an effort to push down the lump forming in her throat.

"Excuse me," she said, pushing her chair back. She stood up and grabbed her jacket trying to avoid David's sinful glare.

"Shaundi," said Ethan, standing up with her. He tried to reach for her and she backed away from him.

"I'm so sorry," she said, on the verge of breaking down. She turned to leave and Ethan followed her, tripping a little on her chair, before David grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going after her," said Ethan, trying to pull his arm free.

"You still want to be with her after the shit she did?" asked David, his grip tight. Ethan didn't answer and felt David's grip tighten even more. He scrunched his brow, skepticism written all over his face.

"Wait a minute, you didn't go to Stilwater U," he said, his mind finally clear. "Brian told me you went to a community college in Florida."

David let go of Ethan's arm and stepped back.

"You made the whole thing up didn't you? Why the fuck would you do that?"

"Because, she's not the right girl for you," said David.

"And who is she right for, David? You?" asked Ethan, his face growing hot with rage.

"What are you getting at?"

Ethan shook his head and turned to leave again in a effort to catch up to Shaundi. David grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Hey, you go after her and it'll be the biggest mistake of your life," said David in a lofty tone. "I'm doing you a favor here. She's nothing but a former drug addict slut."

Ethan clenched his jaw and tightened his fists before hearing Brian return with their drinks.

"Hey, I just saw Shaundi leave," said Brian. "Is everything okay?"

He was answered with a face fool of margaritas as Ethan swung around and punched David square in the jaw with his fist. David fell into him, knocking the drinks from his hands. Ethan stood over them breathing fast and angry.

"You want to do me a favor, David?" he asked, fists still clenched. "Stay the fuck out of my life!"

Ethan turned around and bumped into a chair, unfamiliar with his surroundings, causing him to lose his balance for a moment. He quickly steadied himself and hurried toward the sound of the small bell ringing above the pub entrance. He felt for the doorknob and opened the door, rushing out to the street.

"Shaundi!" he yelled, hoping she was still nearby. He heard a car start up and recognized the rev of the engine, matching it with Shaundi's vehicle. "Shaundi, wait!"

He ran toward the car, bumping into people on the way, before the sound of tires squealing on the pavement hit his ears. The smell of burnt rubber filled the air as Shaundi sped off down the street, unable to find the courage to face him.


	12. Long Time Coming

**NOTE: Sorry for the small delays in updates recently. I recently lost someone close to me and, while writing has helped me cope, it's harder to get chapters out. I will keep writing as I find it helps to keep my mind busy in moments like this, so you can still expect regular updates. Let me know what you think of this chapter and enjoy :)**

Chapter 12: Long Time Coming

"Check," said Oleg, his big hand slamming down a marble chess piece. Pierce looked at the checkered board in front of him, trying to figure out what move got him in trouble and where he could move next without losing. He thought for a moment and rested his finger on his queen. "Are you going to move?"

"Shut up, man," said Pierce. "I got this."

Pierce contemplated his move for a few more seconds before moving his knight, leaving his king unprotected. Oleg smiled and moved his bishop in for the kill.

"Check mate."

"Man, fuck this game," said Pierce, swiping the pieces off the board. He leaned back in his seat and sulked until he saw Shaundi pass by the doorway. "Hey, Shaundi. Whatcha doin' back so soon?"

Shaundi stopped outside the door and looked at the floor. Her arms were flush to her side as she stood silently in the hallway, not wanting to answer his question.

"Shaundi, girl you alright?" he asked, standing up. He walked over to her and leaned against the doorframe. "Shaundi?"

"I'm fine," she replied, lifting her head.

"What happened?"

"Nothing happened. I'm fine."

"You sure? 'Cause you look-"

"Jesus Christ, Pierce. I said I'm fine. How many times do I need to say it?" said Shaundi, her voice filled with aggravation.

"Damn, girl chill," said Pierce, surprised by her sudden change in tone.

Feeling frustrated, and not wanting the conversation to continue, she let out a huff of air and continued down the hallway leaving Pierce in the doorway. Her arms were now crossed firmly in front of her chest as she stomped toward her room, her heels making heavy clicks on the floor. She hadn't taken five steps when an agent called after her. She closed her eyes and tightened her jaw in an effort to hold back her irritation. All she wanted to do was go to bed and be left alone for the few hours she had left before returning to work.

"Unless this is about the president, it can wait," she said, facing her agent. He held out a tablet for her to take.

"I...um...I pulled up the information you asked for," he said, bringing a file up on screen. Shaundi took the device from him and examined it. Her agent stood beside her and she glared at him from the side of her eye.

"Is there something else?"

"Yes, mam," he replied, slightly nervous from her demeanor. "There's a man outside named Ethan Sommers who wishes to speak with you. He says the two of you know each other."

Shaundi looked away from her agent and down at the floor when he said Ethan's name. She could feel a lump forming in her throat that seemed to constrict her airway as she took a deep breath to keep her composure.

"Escort him off the premises," she solemnly ordered.

"Yes, mam."

* * *

Outside, Ethan was eagerly waiting to speak with Shaundi. Two agents held him at bay until a third walked out to the front steps. Ethan heard the agent trudge toward him and stepped forward, hoping to be led inside.

"Sorry, buddy," said the third agent. "She's not accepting visitors. Looks like you'll have to get your autograph some other time."

"No, I really know her. I'm her...I'm her boyfriend," said Ethan, as they grabbed him by his arms.

"Like we haven't heard that one before. Come on, let's go."

They lifted Ethan up and started to drag him away when he protested, "No! I'm not leaving until I talk to her!"

He tried to pull his arms away, but their grip was too tight. In his struggle to break free, his glasses flew off, cracking the lenses as they landed on the sidewalk.

"Shaundi! Shaundi, if you hear me, please let me in! I need to talk to you!" Ethan screamed, pulling against the agents. "Shaundi, I know you're upset about what happened at the bar, but you didn't do anything wrong! Please, let me in!"

"Let him through," said Shaundi, standing on the front steps. Ethan stopped struggling when he heard her voice and her agents let go of him.

Shaundi walked toward him and knelt down to pick up his glasses. He waited for her, hearing her footsteps, until she stopped and gently placed his glasses in his hand.

"We can talk inside," she said, softly. She turned around and felt his hand grace her shoulder. It burned a mark on her skin and a feeling of overwhelming shame entered her soul. She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to swallow her indignity before leading him up the steps toward the front door. She took him to The Red Room, a parlor sometimes used for small dinner parties, where they could talk in private. Once inside, she brushed his hand off and dismissed the agents who had followed them in.

"Shaundi..." said Ethan, once he heard the doors close. He clutched his broken glasses in his hand.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" asked Shaundi, doing her best to avoid his grey eyes, which were looking off to the side of her and down at the floor. However, his ears had her full attention as he turned his head to get a better idea of where she was.

"You left the bar so suddenly. I just wanted to talk to you and make sure you were okay."

"Well, you talked me and I'm fine," she said, keeping her composure. "If that's all you wanted, I guess you can go. I'll have my men give you a lift home."

She turned to leave, her heels clicking on the floor as she walked to the door, when Ethan stopped her, "He lied. You and David didn't do anything. He made the whole thing up to try and keep me from being with you."

"I know," she said, turning to face him. Ethan furrowed his brow.

"You do?"

"Actually, I didn't know, so I had one of my men pull up his file from a few weeks ago. It turns out, that in the time I attended Stilwater University, he was busy flunking out of a low-grade community college in Tampa, Florida."

"Shaundi, I am so sorry." Ethan walked toward the sound of her voice until he smelled the wonderfully clean aroma of her shampoo, radiating from her hair. He reached out to touch her and she pushed his hand away.

"Don't-don't touch me," she told him, feeling unworthy of his affections. "And, don't apologize. It's my fault that his happened, not yours. I haven't exactly live the most 'pure' life up 'til now."

"I don't care about-"

"Ethan, please. Do yourself a favor. Before things go any further between us...and before you start saying all the right things...just leave."

"No, I'm not going anywhere," he protested. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because, he was right," said Shaundi, her voice finally showing her true emotions, cracking under the strain of the lump in her throat. "I'm not the girl for you. So, just go. Go find a nice, sweet, quiet girl. Get married and start a family, live a safe life. You deserve that and you'll never be able to have that with me."

"Who says that's what I want? And, who says you can't have that?"

"Trust me, Ethan. I am not family material," she said. Ethan reached out to her again and she shrugged him off. "I said, don't touch me."

"I still don't understand why you're doing this."

"Ethan, just go, please."

"No, not until you tell me the real reason why you're acting this way. If this is how you really feel, why waste your time on me in the first place?"

"Because..." Shaundi's words trailed off for a moment. "Because, I loved the way you talked to me. Your words were warm and sincere, not greedy and impatient. You made feel that I could have a relationship beyond what I was used to. You...you made me feel beautiful."

"Then, why are you turning me away?"

"Because I don't deserve you," she told him, on the verge of breaking down. "So, please, just go."

Ethan didn't budge and Shaundi's face grew red with emotion, "I said, go...LEAVE!"

Her agents opened the door, hearing her yell, and rushed inside. They took Ethan by the arm and pushed him toward the exit. He resisted for a minute and dropped his glasses on the floor.

"Okay, fine," he said, causing the agents to back down a little. "I'll go, but not until you answer me one question. Do you have feelings for me?"

"What?"

"You heard me," he said, pulling his arms free of her agents. "Shaundi, I don't care about what you did before we met, all I care about is how I feel. Since I've met you, you're all I think about. When you're not around, I long for your touch and when I go to sleep, I dream of your voice."

Shaundi remained still as he stepped toward her, stopping inches in front of her before he continued.

"I may have no idea what you look like, but I don't need to, to know that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met," he said, his glossy eyes wildly glancing over hers. "But, if you want me to go, I will. I'll leave right now and you'll never see me again. All you have to do is tell me how you feel."

Ethan waited for her to answer him. He could hear her breathing become heavy and the thump of her heartbeat pounding from her chest.

"Shaundi?" he asked, trying to get her to answer.

She swallowed hard and was unable to contain her composure as a small tear fell down her cheek.

"Shaundi, I'm not leaving until you answer my question," he persisted. "Do you have feelings for me?"

Taking a deep breath, and trying to keep another tear from falling, she quietly answered, "Yes."

"Okay," said Ethan, reaching out in front of him until he felt her jacket. He grabbed hold of it and pulled her toward him and into a kiss. His missed her mouth, just barely, but quickly readjusted himself before wrapping his arms around her.

Shaundi's eyes fluttered and a short moan escaped her lips in surprise. She felt Ethan pull her closer, intensifying the kiss, and she returned his embrace. Running her fingers through his hair, she closed her eyes causing a glimmering tear to fall. He cupped her cheek and broke the kiss before resting his forehead on hers.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time," he said, his breathing fast. Shaundi let out a soft breath of air and smiled gently.

"What took you so long?"

"I don't know, but I'd really like to do it again."

Shaundi caressed his cheek and looked into his eyes, finding beauty in their ghostly glow before leaning in for another kiss. She teased his lips with her tongue and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her gently off the floor. Letting him inside, Shaundi deepened the kiss, getting lost in his touch and loving the tender caresses of his hands along her back. It had been a long time coming, but his kiss was definitely worth the wait.


	13. Today We Celebrate

**NOTE: This update wound up being a two parter because it turned out longer than I'd anticipated. I'm still working on part two, hopefully I'll have that up soon. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

Chapter 13: Today We Celebrate

It was the fourth of July, Independence Day, the day commemorating the implementation of the Declaration of Independence. The White House was buzzing as staff ran around the halls preparing for the upcoming gala that would be taking place later that night. A stage was set up outside on the grounds for a popular band to perform, as well as a large firework display to close the ceremony. Inside, a long table covered with assorted deserts, entrées, and appetizers lined the dining hall. Numerous bars were stocked throughout the house and an elaborate punch fountain, made of ice and looking like a giant Saint's Angel, dispersed red juice laced with vodka. Though this was to be a typical Saint's party, it had a more extravagant feel to it as opposed to other parties they'd thrown. Several high profile celebrities were set attend, including an appearance by actor Josh Birk. This was something Shaundi tried to ignore as Josh still harbored a bit of a crush on her, never missing a chance to try and make a move. She'd invited Ethan to come and hoped Josh wouldn't ruin her time with him. She looked at her watch, the gala was close to starting and she'd yet to start getting ready. She was still busy going over instructions for her agents.

"Okay, you all know what to do," she said, looking everyone over. "Keep your distance from The President, but remain on high alert. I'll be doing the same."

"Yes, mam."

Her agents dispersed and went to their posts as she walked toward her room to change her clothes. Elevated voices echoed down the hall the closer she got until she saw The Boss come around a corner with Kinzie close behind him. Both of them looked frustrated with one another and The Boss put his hands on his temples as he turned to Kinzie.

"Kinzie, I don't want to hear this right now," said The Boss, aggravation overpowering his voice. "I have bigger things to worry about than to listen to one of your conspiracy theories."

"It's not theory, it's fucking fact," said Kinzie, matching his tone. "I can't believe you won't even listen to me, after all we've been through. When have you ever known me to be wrong?"

"You have to admit that this is a little hard to believe," said The Boss, resuming his path down the hallway. "I mean, we've seen some crazy shit, but this is pushing it."

"Oh, and I suppose _zombies _are more believable than aliens?" she asked, pulling him back by the tail of his jacket to keep him from walking away. "You were wrong about them, remember?"

The Boss sighed and turned to face her, "Okay, so what do you want me to do about it?"

"You're the president! Gather intelligence, rally the military, do something besides sit on your ass!"

"Is that all you think I do?" asked Boss, peering down at her.

"I know it is. I have cameras hidden all over the house," replied Kinzie.

"I could've sworn we got rid of those," said The Boss, looking off thought.

"Please, those were just decoys. Do you really think I'd bug your rooms and hide the equipment in plain sight? I thought you knew me better than that," she said, crossing her arms.

"Well, if I'm so lazy, why are you asking for my help? Why don't you just inform one of your friends at the FBI?"

"I've tried. Thanks to Miller, all my ideas have been discredited. They won't take me seriously. By the way, I wouldn't need to ask for your help if you'd given me the funding to build the planetary defense system like I wanted."

"Boss, I'm sorry to interrupt, but the gala starts in less than an hour," said Keith, walking up behind them. "You have to get ready."

The Boss nodded as Keith walked away. He sighed again before turning back to Kinzie, who was staring intently at him with her arms crossed over her chest. He returned her stare and stepped closer to her.

"Speaking of the gala, what's this I hear about Oleg asking you to go with him?"

"It's true. He asked me to go with him."

"And you agreed?"

"Well, it's not as if someone else was going to fucking ask me, and at least with him I can have a decent, intellectual conversation without his eyes glazing over halfway through."

"Intellectual conversation? Wait a minute, is that a smart ass way of saying I'm stupid?" asked The Boss, narrowing his eyes, making them tiny slits as he stared her down. She didn't answer, but continued to stand her ground, looking fiercely into his eyes.

"Are you going to do something about the information I gave you, or not?" she asked, after a moment.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention on account of my eyes glazing over," said The Boss, stepping back. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be. Perhaps you should spout your theories to someone more suitable...like Oleg. Have _fun_ at the gala. "

Kinzie dropped her arms to her side in anger as he turned to leave and huffed, her pale cheeks turning red with anger.

"Fine, be that way, you jackass!" she yelled after him, before stomping off in the opposite direction. He let out an annoyed laugh and turned around.

"Oh, how original! You know, for someone so smart, you'd think you could come up with something new!"

Kinzie let out a frustrated scream as she walked down the hallway toward Shaundi. She didn't even look up as she passed, her eyes still filled with anger, and her fists clenched tightly at her side.

"Fucking stubborn asshole," she muttered under her breath, ranting quietly to herself. "Why does he care who I go with? It's not like we're fucking dating and why the fuck should that matter? Did he forget about the impending alien invasion? Oh, that's right, he doesn't care because he's a narcissistic bastard doesn't give a shit about anyone but himself."

Shaundi didn't catch the last part of Kinzie's rant, she was talking far too low. "Kinzie, what's going on?"

"Why the fuck is he in charge?" asked Kinzie, pointing behind her. "He never listens, and when you try to explain things in a way even a two year old can understand, he just stares at you with a dazed look in his eyes! God, sometimes I just want to squeeze his head and pop it!"

"What the hell is going on with you two?" asked Shaundi, in a sharp tone. "First, you have sneaky sexcapades around the house. Then, you avoid each other like the plaque. Now, every time you two are together it turns into an argument. What the fuck is going on?"

Kinzie sighed and looked down at the floor. Suddenly, all her anger seemed to disappear and she reverted to her quiet recluse mentality. She twiddled her fingers nervously and bit her bottom lip.

"Oh my God," said Shaundi, raising her brow. "You like him don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"A little bit," Shaundi nodded.

"Shaundi, why did I let myself get into this situation? I'm smarter than this. I should've known better. What the fuck did I do?"

"Kinzie, relax. You made a mistake, shit happens."

"Now, he thinks I'm going to the gala with Oleg," said Kinzie, placing her head in her hands.

"Why does he think that?"

"Because I told him I was," said Kinzie with a sigh. "Oleg asked me and I turned him down. I said I wasn't going because large crowds still make me nervous."

"And he believed you?"

"No, but he understood. I just didn't want to hurt his feelings, he's been so nice to me, and..."

"And you were hoping The Boss would ask you."

Kinzie sighed again and crossed her arms.

"So is that what you two were arguing about?" Shaundi inquired. "He was mad that Oleg asked you to the gala?"

"That and..."

"What?"

"Nothing," said Kinzie, shaking her head. "I'll tell you about it later."

"Are you still going to the gala?"

"Fuck no. If he's going, I'm not."

Without another word, Kinzie turned around and stomped away, the anger from her argument with The Boss starting to return. Shaundi rolled her eyes and continued toward her bedroom. The gala was about to begin and she had to get ready.


	14. Our Independence Day

**NOTE: I want to thank MisterMagic25 for helping me out with this chapter. We will reach the beginning of Saints Row IV in the next two chapters, there's still one more thing I want to do. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: Our Independence Day

As Shaundi stood by the fountain in the backyard of The White House, she softly stared at The Washington Monument in the distance. It was lit up in red, white, and blue in honor of the day. The colors contrasted nicely with the dark-night sky as a full moon rested overhead. Bright light from the moon illuminated the dance floor set up on the grounds, while next to one hundred people danced to Aerosmith playing live on stage. Strings of lights hung above them, as well as in the trees and bushes of the yard, and casted a soft amber glow onto the patrons. Shaundi watched quietly tapping her foot, not in beat to the music, but to the feeling of anticipation inside of her. The gala had been going on for an hour and Ethan had yet to show. She grabbed the wrist of a man next to her and checked his watch for the time. She smiled, apologizing for invading his personal space, before taking a drink from the glass of champagne in her hand. Searching the crowd, she scanned for Ethan, hoping to see him before Kinzie walked up to her side wearing a long, red dress and matching high heels. Her hair was down in wavy curls that came to rest on her shoulders. She smiled nervously at Shaundi and twiddled her fingers.

"Wow, Kinzie you look amazing," said Shaundi, her eyes wide in surprise. "But, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to come?"

"I'm only here to answer questions for the press, that's all," Kinzie replied, firmly. She glanced at The Boss as he appeared on the back balcony of the house and quickly looked away before tucking a curl of hair behind her ear. "I found Oleg at the last minute and told him I changed my mind. He was really sweet about it."

"Where is he?"

"Getting me a drink. He said I seemed tense and could use one," said Kinzie, looking behind her at the bar. "What about you? I thought Ethan was going to come?"

"He is. He's just running a little late," said Shaundi, scanning the crowd again.

"Do you think tonight's the big night?"

"How do you mean?" asked Shaundi, confused by the question.

"You've been going out for a while, and judging the action Buzz has been getting lately, I'd say your patience is wearing thin."

"Kinzie, I swear, if you bugged my room..."

"Every room in the house is bugged, but I didn't listen in through the system," informed Kinzie. "And, it's hard not to hear what goes on in there, you get louder and louder by the day."

"Did anyone ever tell you that eavesdropping is a crime?" asked Shaundi, through clenched teeth.

"Not in Washington, administrations have been doing it for years."

"Yeah, and look where that got Nixon," said Shaundi, raising an eyebrow.

Kinzie shrugged her shoulders, brushing off her response, as Oleg walked up to her. He placed his big hand on her back before handing her a drink. She smiled in appreciation and took it from him.

"So, what are you ladies talking about?" he asked, his Russian accent overpowering his words.

"Just girl talk," said Shaundi, with a gentle wave of her hand.

"Oh, the most important kind of talk," said Oleg, turning to Kinzie. "Would you like to, how they say, 'cut a rug'? I'd love to see what a woman of your superior intellect can do on the dance floor."

"I don't know if..." Kinzie's words trailed off as she saw The Boss dancing with a buxom blonde who was generously grinding against him to the music. Kinzie pursed her lips together and furiously tossed her drink over her shoulder before grabbing Oleg's hand, answering him with a fierce "I'd love to."

Shaundi shook her head, showing a look of exasperation as Kinzie eagerly pulled Oleg's large body onto the dance floor. They stopped next to The Boss who was quick to catch a glimpse of Kinzie in her dress. He stopped to stare as she lifted it up, showing part of her thigh, in an effort to keep herself from tripping while she danced. Shaundi couldn't help but let out a small laugh at their expense, but hoped things would stay calm between them.

"H-Hello, Shaundi," said a quiet voice, almost in audible from the music playing. "You look very p-p-pretty tonight."

"Thank you," said Shaundi, turning toward them. She recognized them, but it took her a moment to remember who they were. It was Peter, the mousy young man she'd bumped into a few days before. "You're Peter, right?"

"Yeah!" said Peter with a smile, happy that she'd remembered his name. "Do you want to d-d-dance?"

"Oh, Peter, I'm sorry," she said, returning his smile with a more sympathetic one. "But, I'm actually waiting for someone."

"And, here I am," said Josh, walking up to her side. Shaundi rolled her eyes at the sound of his voice and tightened her jaw.

"For the love of God, Josh, go away," she told him, trying to avoid his lustful stare. He placed a finger on her bare shoulder and gently traced her arm downward. Shaundi tsk'd her teeth and slapped his hand away.

"Still resisting it I see," he said, leaning closer to her.

"Resisting what? The urge to knee your groin?"

"Your love for me," he corrected her. "Why do you continue to fight your true feelings?"

"Because if I didn't, they'd never find your body...we've been through this several times before."

"I find it hard to pay attention to your words, when your eyes tell me all I need to know. Let's stop this charade, I know you've been without the company of a man for far too long. I'm here to rescue you," said Josh, taking her hand in his. "Come my love, let us descend the steps of this fair house and find comfort in each other."

"Descend implies that we'd be walking down the steps, I think you mean 'ascend'," she told him. "Now, let of my hand before I break your fingers."

"I love it when you talk tough."

Shaundi rolled her eyes again and turned away from him to see one of her agents escorting Ethan onto the grounds. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a bright red bowtie. He had on a new pair of sunglasses, replacing the ones he'd broken the last time he was there. She smiled when she saw him and looked at Josh.

"Josh?" she asked, sweetly.

"Yes, my love?"

"Hold this," she said, shoving her glass of champagne toward him.

She walked to the edge of the dance floor and met up with Ethan. He smelled her perfume and smiled when she drew close to him.

"Hey there," she said, softly grazing his shoulder. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Hey yourself," he replied, when she pulled away from him. He kept a hand behind his back. "I'm sorry I'm late. I had a little trouble with my bowtie, I had to call my sister to help be my eyes. That took a while, but I still wanted to stop on the way to get this."

Ethan brought his hand from behind his back to hand her a single, deep-red rose. Shaundi grinned and gently took it from him before bringing the silky petals to her nose.

"You're forgiven," she said, placing a hand on his cheek. "You want something to drink?"

"I'm alright," he told her. "Maybe you could help me work up a thirst. You wanna dance?"

"Sure do."

Ethan held his hand out for her to take it. She tenderly intertwined her fingers with his and led him to the dance floor, just as Aerosmith transitioned into their song I Don't Want to Miss a Thing.

"The President a fan of Aerosmith?" asked Ethan, placing a hand on her hip, but keeping her other hand in his grasp.

"Yeah, are you?" Shaundi put her free hand on his shoulder as they started to sway to the beat of the song.

"I am, but I've never heard them live. They sound fantastic," he replied, taking a moment to listen to music. "Did I tell you I'm thinking of going solo?"

"Are things not going well with the band?" asked Shaundi, worried that she'd ruined their camaraderie with one another.

"I just feel it's time for a change," he said, reassuring her, having felt her worry. "Brian is married and starting a family, which is what he's wanted for a long time, and he wants to be there for his kids. And David...well, he's just David. It was only a matter of time before we went our separate ways. I'm actually thinking of putting out a jazz album, maybe becoming the next Kenny G."

"Does that mean you're going to grow your hair out?"

"Should I?"

"Please don't," said Shaundi, running her fingers through his short hair. He smiled and brought his hand to the small of her back, pulling her closer.

"Then it's settled, I won't."

Shaundi trailed her hand down to the back of his neck and pulled him down to her as the song ended. She closed her eyes and held in a breath, closing in on his lips. Before she could complete the kiss, a scream came from behind her. Shaundi opened her eyes and turned around to see The Boss stepping on the skirt of Kinzie's dress. It had ripped up the side revealing her milky-white leg.

"You did that on purpose!" screamed Kinzie.

"Like you haven't been elbowing me in the side and "accidentally" stepping on my heels the entire time! My fucking foot is raw, Kinzie!" he screamed back.

"Is everything alright?" asked The Boss' dance partner, the buxom blonde he'd been dancing with all night.

"But out, bimbo!" Kinzie yelled in her face.

"Hey, don't get mad at her just 'cause you're jealous," said The Boss, stepping between them. Kinzie's face turned red with anger.

"Jealous? JEALOUS?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "You, are a fucking asshole!"

Kinzie grabbed a drink from a nearby bus boy and threw it in The Boss' face before storming off the dance floor, holding her ripped dress together in her hand, unaware that she'd left Oleg alone. The Boss wiped the drink from his face and let out an angry breath.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he asked, chasing after her. "Kinzie, get back here!"

He ran past Shaundi, bumping into her, as he tried to catch up to Kinzie. Ethan caught her in his arms after she lost her balance and cocked his ear toward The Boss' quick footsteps.

"Is everything alright?" asked Ethan.

"Yes, everything is fine," said Shaundi, looking behind her at Oleg. He had an inquisitive look on his face as he stared in the direction Kinzie and The Boss had left. He shook his head and walked toward her and Ethan. "You okay, Oleg?"

"I knew I was only pawn," said Oleg, stopping next to her. "It was only matter of time before I lost a game of chess, I just thought I'd lose to someone...more appreciative of her charms."

"If you knew, why'd you ask her to be your date?"

"I admire her intellect and she is good company. She never gave me wrong impression and made sure to tell me her true intentions," he said, turning to her. "The heart wants, what the heart wants, Ms. Shaundi. Enjoy the party."

Oleg patted her on the back, being surprisingly gentle for his large stature, and walked away. Shaundi turned to Ethan and tenderly stared at him and how his white teeth showed from behind his soft lips. She gave Oleg's words some thought and lovingly grabbed his hand. She pulled him behind her as she walked toward the house.

"Where are we going?" asked Ethan.

"I have something for you. Come with me."

Shaundi led him up the stairs and into the house, weaving past the party goers, until they reached her bedroom. They entered the room and she shut the door behind them.

"Where are we?" Ethan asked, hearing the faint sound of Aerosmith outside.

"My bedroom," Shaundi replied, turning on her bedside lamp. "There's...um...there's something I want to give you."

She walked to her dresser and grabbed a brand new pair of sunglasses, with thin gold frames, and placed them in his hand.

"I felt bad about how you broke your other pair that last time you were here. I know you have others, but-"

"Thank you," he said, cutting her short. He caressed her hand for a moment before taking the glasses from her. He took his existing pair off and tossed them over his shoulder. Placing the new pair on, he smiled and pushed them up with his finger. "How do they look?"

"Very nice."

He continued to smile and stepped toward her, feeling for her hand, pulling her close to him. Shaundi ran her hands up his back as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Shaundi?" he asked, caressing her cheek.

"Yeah?"

"I...I really wish I could see you," he said, running his finger over her lips. "I've never wanted to see anyone more."

Shaundi let out a soft breath and placed her hand on his cheek, "You already can."

She pulled him to her and planted a passionate kiss on his lips, her body tingling from his touch. The kiss grew more intense as she pushed her tongue into his mouth and ran her hand along the inside of his jacket.

Ethan broke the kiss and traced her jaw line with his lips until finally resting on her neck. His tongue lightly lapped at her skin as she tilted her head back, gripping his hair in ecstasy. Shaundi's body grew hot with anticipation and relished every touch of his lips.

"Ethan, take me, please," she said, her voice filled with pleasure. He obeyed and lifting her dress, caressing her thigh, letting his hand come to a stop between her legs. Shaundi took in an unsteady breath as he started to massage her mound on the outside of her soaked panties. She began undoing his belt, feeling his erection, but stopped to moan when she felt his fingers enter her. The bliss from his touch overwhelmed her and caused her to stumble backward into her dresser.

"Holy fuck," she moaned, his pace quickening inside of her. She gripped the edge of her dresser and tilted her head back as his lips found her neck again. Ethan increased his pace, moving his fingers hard and fast, bringing her on verge of climax. She moved her hips against his hand, begging for more, and continued to expel moans in rhythm to his pace. As she neared her highest peak of pleasure, she grabbed his face and pulled him in for a hard kiss.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Shaundi opened her eyes, it was morning and she was laying face down in bed. She sat up and felt the sticky-wet juices between her legs that had left her while dreaming. A dream, that's all it was. Ethan had come to her room the night before, but nothing happened after their kiss. The fireworks outside had gone off prematurely, causing a small fire to burn and several party goers to panic. Shaundi was forced to see to the matter, cutting their moment short.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Shaundi, wiping herself off with her bed sheets. She got out and opened the door to see one of her agents.

"Mam, I'm sorry to wake you."

"Is the president in trouble?" she asked.

"I'm afraid we lost him again."

"Kinzie, if you had something do with this, I'm going to kill you," she mumbled under her breath before turning back to her agent. "Give me a minute to get dressed."


	15. Save Me Tonight

**NOTE: Sorry it's been so long between updates. I haven't had a lot of free time, but I was finally able to whip this up. I hope you like it! Let me know what you think, I enjoy reading your thoughts!**

Chapter 15: Save Me Tonight

Three days after the gala, at a political rally, Shaundi and her agents were keeping tabs on the crowd. The Boss had finished a speech and opened the floor to questions.

"Mr. President!" screamed a reporter. "People are saying that we should take 'One nation under God' out of the Pledge of Allegiance. What is your response?"

"Please, stick the responses I prepared," Kinzie muttered to herself. She nervously brought her fingers to her mouth and started to bite her nails, waiting for The Boss to respond. Shaundi stood next to her and raised an eyebrow in anticipation of what he would say.

The Boss curled his brow and thought for a moment, looking at the list of prepared statements Kinzie had written for him. He looked up and addressed the crowd, "Well, seeing as how I'm the patron Saint of America, we should probably change the pledge of allegiance from one nation under God, to one nation under Me. That should make things easier."

"Oh no," said Kinzie, putting her head in her hands as several boos left the crowd. Shaundi grinned and leaned close to her.

"Good luck cleaning that up," she said, nudging Kinzie's arm.

"I swear, he does this shit on purpose just to piss me off," huffed Kinzie.

Shaundi shook her head and smiled as The Boss threw up a piece sign and a left the stage. The crowd roared trying to get more questions answered as he walked down the steps toward Kinzie who was glaring at him with intense anger.

"That went better than anticipated," he said, ignoring the look she was giving him.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kinzie asked, throwing her arms down to her side. "Do you not hear the uproar you've caused? Why didn't you stick to what I gave you?"

"I gave them an honest answer, that's what the people want out of their president, right?"

"You don't get the pleasure of being honest. If your approval rating drops any lower-"

"Kinzie, relax. Everything will be fine," said The Boss, cutting her short while he signed an autograph.

"You're not making my job any easier, you know that right?" asked Kinzie, furiously. The Boss turned to her and smiled.

"Don't worry, Miss Press Secretary. I'm sure you'll think of something," he said, secretly pinching her ass as he walked away. Kinzie jumped a little and blushed, hoping no one saw him. She tried to fight a smile when the crowd's yelling reminded her of what she was about to face. She pursed her lips together instead.

"I hate him," she said, watching him get into his limo. Shaundi crossed her arms and gave her a skeptical stare.

"No you don't," said Shaundi with a smirk. Kinzie glanced at her and tried to fight another smile, but lost. Shaundi let out a light chuckle and nudged her shoulder, "See you back at the house?"

"Yeah," Kinzie sighed, before walking onto the stage to address the crowd. They screamed her name eager to get answers about The Boss' statements. She put her hands up and got them to calm down before calling on Jane Valderamma for the first question.

Shaundi walked to a black car, ready to escort The Boss back to the house. An agent held the door open for her as she climbed inside before following her into the backseat. Once they were situated, she used her communicator to talk to the car up front, "Okay, lead us out."

"Yes, mam."

The car started to move as several motorcycle cops escorted them down the road, sirens blaring and lights flashing. They'd driven a few blocks from the rally when Shaundi's phone alerted her of a text message. She looked at the number, but didn't recognize it. Whoever it was had sent her a video along with the words "YOU CAN'T SAVE HIM". Shaundi used her communicator again trying to reach one of her agents in the limo with The Boss.

"Alpha team, what's your situation?" she asked, still looking at her phone.

"Everything's fine, mam," they replied. "The President is safe."

"Jesus, Shaundi," said The Boss over the comm. "We just left and you're already worried about me?"

"Just checking," she said, continuing to stare at her phone, her thumb resting over the play button for the video. She took a deep breath and pressed it.

The video filled the screen and her eyes grew wide. It was a video of Ethan's apartment and she could see a hand holding a gun, pointing it toward his bedroom. Whoever was holding the camera was breathing heavily into the receiver.

_"Who's there?" _asked Ethan, stepping out into the hallway_. _

She saw the cameraman pull back the hammer on the gun before the screen went black. Her heart stopped and she forgot to breath, the reality of what she saw hitting her hard. She looked up and gestured to her driver.

"Turn the car around."

"But, what about the others?" he asked, continuing to drive forward.

"They have their orders, they'll be fine," she told him, her patience wearing thin. "Now, turn the car around."

"Mam, I-"

"Turn the fucking car around now!" she screamed, her voice filled with rage and worry. The driver nodded and quickly turned the steering wheel causing the car to drift along the pavement as he performed a u-turn. He sped off in the opposite direction, he tires smoking on the road to gain traction.

* * *

The car pulled up to Ethan's apartment building and Shaundi jumped out before it even stopped moving. She grabbed her gun and ran up the front steps, her agent following close behind her. Kicking down the door, she rushed inside and up to Ethan's floor. As she neared his apartment, she noticed his door had been jimmied. She put her hand up to signal her agent and readied her weapon. She pushed the door open and cautiously made her way inside, preparing herself for the worst.

Ethan's apartment was trashed, all of his belongings scattered on the floor. Shaundi slowly stepped over them as she continued forward, her gun at the ready. She checked each room she passed until her agent signaled to her. He pointed to a small pool of blood on the floor next to a broken lamp. Shaundi swallowed hard and took a deep breath in an effort to keep her composure. There were blood drops leading toward the hallway. As she continued forward, she saw a bullet hole in the wall where Ethan had been standing in the video. With each step she took toward his bedroom, the feeling of dread began to overwhelm her. She was worried about what she'd find on the other side of his door, as that was where the blood drops ended. Taking a few deep breaths, she didn't hesitate and kicked the door down, rushing into his bedroom.

Nothing. There was no sign of the Ethan, or the shooter. Her chest began to feel heavy and she found it hard to breath, knowing she was too late. A small rustle came from behind her and she turned around, her gun still raised. Ethan was standing in front of her, tilting his ear in her direction. Shaundi's bottom lip started to quiver as she continued to point her gun in his direction, unsure if it was really him.

"Shaundi?" he asked, quietly. She didn't answer, unable to hold back the lump in her throat. "Shaundi, I know that's you. I can smell your perfume."

Shaundi still didn't answer him and instead, lowered her gun as she ran toward him. Almost knocking him off balance, she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly, before placing a hard kiss on his lips. She gripped his face for dear life as she kissed him and closed her eyes causing a single tear to fall down her cheek.

"Oh my God, Ethan, I was so scared," she said, holding him close. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he told her, returning her embrace.

"We found blood," she said, pulling away to frantically look him over. "Are you hurt?"

"I cut my hand on some broken glass," he said, lifting his hand up, revealing a deep gash in his palm. Shaundi gently took his hand in hers.

"That looks bad," she said, leading him into the bathroom. She ran his hand under some cold water while her agent finished clearing the apartment. She grabbed a wash cloth and had him apply pressure to his wound. "Hold it there."

He did as he was told and held the cloth to his hand, "How did you know I was in trouble?"

"Someone sent me a video looking like they were going to shoot you. I was so scared, I came as quick as I could," she told him, holding his hand. "Do you have any idea who would want to hurt you?"

"No."

"Did they say anything to you?"

"They were mumbling and I couldn't understand them. All I could catch were them saying 'I can't do it' before hearing a gun go off. That's all I remember."

Shaundi's agent returned to the bedroom and gave her the all clear. She nodded and turned back to Ethan.

"Whoever it was, I think they were using you to try and get to me. For now, I think it would be best if you stayed at The White House while we try to figure all this out. Your apartment is now a crime scene."

"Okay," he nodded, trusting her judgement.

Shaundi turned to her agent, "Radio dispatch and get a hold of Kinzie. We're going to need her help on this."

"Yes, mam," her agent respond, rushing out of the room.

"I'm so happy that you're okay," she said, turning back to Ethan, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. "Come on, let's finish cleaning you up."


	16. A First Time For Everything

**NOTE: Well, I think I met my sex quota for the entire story in this one chapter, lol. Enjoy!**

Chapter 15: A First Time For Everything

Shaundi walked down the hall toward The Lincoln Bedroom, the room Ethan would be staying in while investigations into who attacked him were underway. Kinzie was busy trying to find out who sent the video, running a trace on the suspect's number, but kept coming up empty. The number belonged to a school teacher who lived halfway across the country in Colorado. Using satellite imaging, Kinzie was able to determine the owner of the number was in their home, in a small suburb outside of Denver. She also ran a check and found out they were at work during Ethan's attempted murder, clearing them as a suspect. Whoever sent the video was smart and knew how to cover their tracks. Kinzie came to the conclusion that the video wasn't sent using a phone, but with a computer, after committing the act. They used a randomly generated number and scrambler, making it hard to pinpoint their location. Trace on the bullet found in Ethan's apartment also led them nowhere. After comparing the bullet to the gun found in the video, they found it belonged to a .357 Magnum Smith and Wesson revolver. Kinzie tried to magnify the footage to find the gun's serial number, but could only recover the first few numbers. Even if the gun was purchased legally, it would be nearly impossible to find the gun's owner without the full serial number. No fingerprints were found at the scene, except those belonging to Ethan, his sister, or his niece Lily. There were a couple unknown partials found on some of Ethan's smashed possessions, but they weren't clean enough for a match. A few of Shaundi's prints were found, but she was instantly cleared as a suspect. They ran a check on Ethan's sister, just to be safe, and found she was still working a double shift at a local hospital. The case was quickly going cold.

Nearing Ethan's room, Shaundi nodded at her agents guarding the door. She made her way inside to find Ethan unpacking his suitcase. She watched in amazement as he effortlessly walked around the bed and stopped in front of the dresser. He moved with ease, like he knew exactly where he was going, like he could see everything. He didn't even fumble when used the drawer handle to put his clothes away. He closed the drawer, minding his thumbs, and stood quietly with his back to her.

"Hey, Shaundi," he said, turning around.

"I'll never understand how you're able to do that," she said, stepping toward him. He smiled and let out a light chuckle.

"I told you, it's all about paying attention," he said, walking back around the bed to grab some more clothes from his suitcase.

"Did you memorize the room already?"

"Yeah, it didn't take long. How's the investigation going?"

"It's...it's not going so well," said Shaundi, disappointment in her voice. "Every bit of evidence we have keeps coming up cold. Whoever did this lives off the radar and wants to keep it that way. Either that, or it's an inside job. We're taking all the necessary precautions in case it's the latter."

"I know you'll figure this out," said Ethan, facing the direction of her voice. Shaundi stared at him and took a deep breath.

"Can you remember anything else about what happened?"

Ethan thought for a moment, "Just a smell."

"What kind of smell?" asked Shaundi, furrowing her brow.

"A kind of sickly-sweet smell, similar to rotting fruit. It was faint and it disappeared when they left. I didn't think anything of it before."

"Is that all you can remember?"

"Yes," said Ethan, nodding. "I'm sorry, if only I could-"

"Ethan," said Shaundi, grabbing his hands when he gestured to his eyes. "It's alright, what you've given me is more than enough."

He smiled, doing his best to agree with her and pulled his hands away. He turned back to his suitcase and picked up his toiletry bag that was sitting neatly against the suitcase's front inner wall.

"This is because of me," said Shaundi, quietly. Ethan faced her, tilting his ear toward her, with the bag still in his hand.

"What do you mean?"

"Whoever tried to kill you did it because of me," she said, stepping closer to him. "They wanted to send a message by getting rid of someone that I..."

"That, you what?" asked Ethan, when she didn't finish her sentence.

"...that I really care about," she replied, softly. She took his toiletry bag and placed it on the bed before grabbing his hands again. She felt him tenderly return her grasp.

"I really care about you too," he told her, smiling gently. "In fact, I've been thinking about what your friend said the other night, about how the heart wants what the heart wants..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I've been giving his words some thought and I've realized that...my heart wants you."

Ethan let go of her hand and traced her arm up to her shoulder, then to her neck, until finally resting on her cheek. He caressed her soft skin and lovingly brushed her lips with his thumb, feeling each breath escape her.

"You still there?" he asked, after a moment of silence. Shaundi placed her hand on top of his.

"Yes," she said, in a quiet, raspy voice. He began to pull her toward him and moved his thumb to place a kiss on her lips.

Shaundi's eyes fluttered when they met as she felt him tease her with his tongue to let him inside. She accepted and opened her mouth slightly, feeling his tongue lick her lips as he slipped in. Her tongue found his and they proceeded to massage one another, their mouths becoming wet with passion. The heat between their bodies felt like it could melt cold steel and Shaundi's heart was growing impatient. As she continued to kiss him, she gently brought his hand down to rest on her breast. Ethan pulled away from her as she started to move his fingers, making them knead her breast like dough. She stared at him for a moment before removing her hand, leaving his hand where she'd put it, hoping he'd continue. He did.

Tilting her head back, Shaundi closed her eyes in pleasure. Her breaths grew faster with each rotation of her breast and she let go of his other hand. It had been so long since a man had touched her sexually and she seemed liable to let herself go just from his caress. She felt his hand find her thigh before running it up under her blazer. He followed her curves until he found her other breast and started to massage the outside of her bra, feeling her hard nipple poking through. She took in a staggered breath when he lightly rubbed the tip of her nipple with his finger.

"Don't stop," she said, begging him to continue. He obeyed and moved his hand around to her back to pull her toward him. He leaned forward and explored her neck with his lips. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes again as he kissed just under her chin. Running her fingers through his hair, she pressed her body against him. "Make love to me, please. No man has ever done that."

Ethan responded by lightly licking up her neck to her mouth. He placed a hard kiss on her lips and held her tightly against him, feeling her heartbeat against his chest. He felt Shaundi begin to push him backward and eventually fell back onto the bed. He sensed her standing over him and could hear rustling of fabric followed by the flops of her shoes hitting the floor. He continued to lay back and felt her warm body climb on top of him, straddling his waist. She leaned down and pressed her mouth close to his ear.

"Put your hands on me," she whispered, before sitting up.

She took his glasses off as she straightened up before grabbing his hands and placing them on her naked hips. His hands moved along her bare skin as he explored her body and she began to grind against him. A dark spot began to form on the outside of Ethan's jeans as Shaundi's wetness soaked into the denim. She continued to grind on him and reached down to undo his belt. Eagerly pulling the belt from the loops, she proceeded to undo his pants to release his taught erection. Ethan closed his eyes, but continued to caress her as she started to stroke him He moved his hips against her hand and pulled her down to him. Their lips met and Shaundi left his hard shaft to remove his shirt. She lifted her hips off of him while he pushed his pants down and kicked them off with his feet. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he rolled her over on her back and pushed his hips into her. Shaundi stared into his eyes, their grey luminescence shining down upon her, as he placed a hand on her cheek.

He held her close and took in her intoxicating aroma, feeling her hot, naked body against his. In that instant, he could sense her beauty, more so than ever before. It was overwhelming and he could barely keep his heart from exploding out of his chest.

"I see you," he said, affectionately caressing her cheek. He brushed her lips with his thumb again before kissing her passionately.

Using his keen senses and not his hands, he found her sweet, wet mound and entered her with a vigorous thrust. Shaundi moaned against his mouth and gripped the sheets tightly between her fingers as he moved in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around him, pushing him further inside, and arched her back in ecstasy. He left her lips and buried his head in the crook of her neck as he increased his speed. Shaundi moaned in his ear when he would slow down for a few thrusts and then speed up, making some thrusts harder than others. It drove her wild and she felt liable to burst when he started to move his hips in a circular motion.

"Faster, Ethan, please," she begged, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm so close."

She gripped his face in her hands and brought him down to her lips, pushing her tongue into his mouth as he further increased his pace. She heard him moan deeply, signaling that he was almost ready. Never leaving his lips, she moved her hips against him until her entire body went numb with rapture, unable to control herself. She clawed at his back and continued to grind against him to prolong her intense orgasm, letting out loud pleasure filled moans that leaked into the hallway outside. Ethan pumped his hips faster and harder before spending himself inside of her, tensing his body and curling his toes.

As their sweaty bodies laid still connected on the bed, they each became lost in the other's embrace. Neither one them wanted to separate for fear of ending the moment and instead held each other close. Shaundi ran her fingers through Ethan's hair as he rested his head on her chest and a smile tugged on her lips. It was the first time she felt truly loved by a man and she couldn't help wanting to return the feeling.

"Mam?' asked an agent on the other side of the door. "We heard some commotion and lost connection to your comm, are you alright?"

"Yes," she replied, continuing to run her fingers through Ethan's hair. "Everything is fine."

"Looks like Pierce won the pool," said another agent with a sigh, having drawn an accurate conclusion to what happened. "The lucky bastard."


	17. The Hollow Man

**NOTE: This was a difficult chapter for me to write, but I finally got it finished. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think :)**

Chapter 17: The Hollow Man

"Oh God, yes!"

Shaundi fervently thrust her hips against Ethan's and raised her arms up over her head before grabbing her damp, sweaty hair in the heat of pleasure. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes as she rode him, loving every touch of his hands as they played with her breasts. Being with a man never felt so good and she couldn't get enough. She gripped his hands and pushed them against her chest, her head still leaned back and eyes closed. Her hips moved counter-clockwise in small, quick circles as she continued to ride him, her pace increasing with each rotation.

"Oh, shit," she squealed, squeezing her eyes tightly together as she came.

Her body shook uncontrollably, bursting with orgasmic ecstasy, and her breathing became short and fast. Though her mouth hung open, no noise escaped as reaching her peak had left her speechless. She tightened around him and relished the moment before falling next to him on the bed. Covering herself with a sheet, she did her best to control her breathing.

"Fuck me," she sighed, raising her arm over her head, exhausted from the ordeal.

"I believe I've done that already," said Ethan, breathing heavily. "If you want me to do it again, I have to take a break."

"What, did I wear you out?"

"Well, we have been going at it for a long time," he replied, taking a deep breath. "I could use a breather."

"Okay, I guess you do deserve a break," said Shaundi as she snuggled next to him. Ethan wrapped his arm around her and smiled when she rested her head on his chest.

"Just give me a minute or two and I'll be ready to go again."

Ethan gently stroked Shaundi's arm as they lay together. He listened to the smooth sound of her breathing and felt her breasts caress his side with the rise and fall of her chest. A small tickle left his stomach as Shaundi began to twirl the soft curls of hair below his belly button.

"Ethan?" she asked after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"I hope you don't mind me asking you this..."

"You can ask me anything."

Shaundi took a deep breath, "What is it like...being blind?"

He didn't answer right away, but continued to lovingly caress her arm.

"I don't know," he told her. "It's kind of hard to explain what's it's like because I have nothing to compare it to. I've been blind my whole life."

"Do you ever feel like you're missing out?"

"I'll admit, there are times when I wish I knew what it was like to see..but then fear settles in."

"Fear?" asked Shaundi, looking up at him.

"You'd think seeing nothing but darkness your whole life would be frightening, but when it's all you've ever known, it doesn't affect you as much. It's the unknown that scares you," said Ethan, resting his hand on her shoulder. "Being blind has forced me to develop my own perception of what I think the world is like. Frankly, I'm afraid to see it for what it really is. I wouldn't know how to handle it."

Shaundi ran her hand up his stomach and kissed his chest before laying her head back down again. She didn't know how to respond to his words, but wanted him to know that she was there. He started to caress her arm again before continuing to talk.

"When I was a kid, my mother used to tell me that I was like this for a reason, that I had a gift," he said softly. "She said that most people only see what they're prepared to see, that they have sight, but no vision. She told me that even though I'm blind, I still have vision. That vision will allow me to always _see _people for who they truly are, without the cloud of judgment. The phrase, _looks can be deceiving_, holds more weight than you think."

He continued to stroke her arm until Shaundi grabbed his hand. She brought it to her mouth and kissed the inside of his palm before intertwining her fingers with his.

"Your mother sounds like a smart woman," she said, looking up at him. Ethan smiled and squeezed her hand.

"She was."

Shaundi leaned up to kiss his lips when the door to the room burst open and Kinzie ran inside. Shaundi quickly covered her breasts with the sheet as she sat up in bed.

"Shaundi, I found something," said Kinzie, holding a file in her hand. She stopped suddenly and scrunched her face. "Holy shit, it smells like a fucking brothel in here."

"You would know wouldn't you, Teacup?" asked Shaundi, raising her brow. "You said you found something?"

"Oh, yeah. I was looking over the video footage again and noticed a frame where the suspect put their finger over the lense. I enhanced the image, scanned it, and was able to pull a full print."

"And?"

"And, I ran it through IAFIS and got a match...he works in Washington," said Kinzie, holding the file out. Shaundi ripped it from her hands and looked it over. Her eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Oh my God." Shaundi jumped out of bed and grabbed her clothes. "Assemble a SWAT team, we're going after him."

"Already on it, their heading to his apartment now. You can meet them there."

"Thanks, Kinzie," said Shaundi, sincerity in her voice. Kinzie nodded in response.

"We'll keep in contact over the comm, be careful," she said, before leaving the room. Shaundi started getting dressed as Ethan got out of bed.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, stepping toward the sound of her clothes rustling.

"We're going to storm his apartment, and if he's there, we'll arrest him."

"I'm coming with you. I can help," he told her, walking to the dresser. Shaundi grabbed his arm.

"No, you're staying here where it's safe. I'll have my men keep guard while I'm gone."

"Shaundi, no. I'm not staying here, worrying about you, while you're out there risking your life to catch this guy."

"This is my job, I risk my life every day," she said in a stern voice. "I don't want anything to happen to you. At least here I know you'll be safe."

"Look, I know I'm blind, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to take care of myself."

"Ethan, I don't think that..."

"Then, let me come with you," said Ethan, stepping closer to her. "I know I'm not a member of a SWAT team, or one of your agents, but I can help you. Just give me a chance to prove it."

"I...I don't want to lose you," said Shaundi, worried about what could happen. Ethan traced her arm up to her neck and rested his hand on her cheek.

"You won't lose me, we'll be together. Everything will be okay, I promise."

* * *

BAM!

The SWAT team kicked the door down and rushed into the suspect's apartment with Shaundi leading them in, gun raised. The apartment was messy and had very little furniture. No pictures hung on the walls and there were no homey touches whatsoever. It almost seemed as if no one lived there. The SWAT team searched every room and found that no one was home.

"We're clear!"

Ethan stepped into the apartment and was instantly hit with a very familiar smell.

"Shaundi, you smell that?" he asked, after taking a whiff of the air. Shaundi sniffed and caught a hint of what he was referring to.

"It smells...sweet," she replied. "Almost fruity."

"This is definitely him."

Shaundi walked into the kitchen and noticed an piece of paper on the counter. She picked it up and read it.

"He was just diagnosed as a Type 1 diabetic," she said, reading the paper.

"That would explain the smell," said Kinzie, over the comm. "Ketoacidosis is a common symptom of Type 1 Diabetes and can cause a person's sweat to smell sickly-sweet. It can be dangerous if left un-treated."

"You been reading WebMD again?" asked Shaundi, placing the paper back on the counter.

"When you don't sleep, you need to do something to pass the time."

Shaundi smiled and shook her head before meeting up with Ethan in the living room. He was running his finger over a small end table. He brought his finger up and scrunched his brow.

"There's dust on everything," he said, wiping his finger on his pants. "Yet, there are clean spots in some areas that suggest he's moved things recently. And, after a quick walk through the room, I noticed that there's not much furniture in here."

"You're right, there isn't."

"Do you see any boxes anywhere?"

Shaundi looked around and noticed a few cardboard boxes in the corner of the room, filled with knickknacks.

"Yeah," she answered. "There's some in the corner behind you."

"My guess is, he's thinking of moving," said Ethan.

"Hmm, I wonder why?"

"Mam?" asked a SWAT member coming into the living room. "There's something back here that you need to see."

He led her to the back bedroom with Ethan close behind her, following her footsteps. She entered the room and her jaw dropped. The room was completely empty except for an old television that played reruns of her television show _I Wanna Sleep With Shaundi_. The walls were covered from floor to ceiling with pictures of her face. Candles were lit on the floor with large pools of melted wax underneath them. The room was a shrine to her legacy, with memorabilia tracing all the way back to before she joined The Saints. The sweet smell overpowered their nostrils, hinting that the suspect spent most of their time there. The SWAT member covered his nose, the sickly sweet aroma being too much for him.

"I...I can't take that smell, it's making me sick," he said, scrunching his face.

"Go outside and get some air, I'll handle things from here," said Shaundi. He left her and Ethan alone in the room and she turned back to the shrine. Music from her television show, followed by her picking The Puerto Rican Thunder God as her winner filled the room.

"Is-Is that you?" asked Ethan, pointing toward the sound of her voice on the television.

"Yeah, that's me," she said with a sigh. She stepped toward the television, placing her back to him. "These are scenes from my television show I Wanna Sleep With Shaundi, it was a big hit. It took a long time for someone to win, I didn't care for most of the men I had to choose from. They were all too greedy, but what else would you expect? They were trying to get into my pants and I egged it on for the sake of entertainment. I played along for awhile, hoping someone decent would come along, but it never happened. I wanted someone real and I wasn't going to find it that way. I finally had enough and just picked someone so I wouldn't have to do it anymore."

Shaundi smiled thinking of her time with Ethan, "It's too bad you didn't apply for the show, I could've been done with it a lot sooner."

"H-H-Hello, Shaundi."

Shaundi's eyes grew wide and she quickly turned around to see Ethan had a gun to his head. She reached for her gun to try and save him.

"Uh-uh, not so fast," said the shooter, placing the barrel of the gun hard against Ethan's temple. "Put your weapon down, or I'll blow his brains out."

"No, please don't! I'll put my weapon down," said Shaundi, placing her gun on the floor. She put her hands up and tried to keep her heart from sinking into her stomach.

"Now, kick it over to me."

Shaundi did as she was told and kicked her gun across the room, "How'd you get past the guards?"

"Oh, it's easy when you're invisible," he said, pushing Ethan forward, the gun still pressed against his head. "I have a knack for getting into places unseen."

Ethan could sense Shaundi's anxiety, able to hear her heart rate increasing, "Shaundi, don't worry. Everything's going to be okay."

"You, shut the fuck up! You don't get to talk!" the shooter yelled, ramming the barrel of the gun against Ethan's temple to show he meant business.

"Peter, please. Put the gun down, you don't want to do this," said Shaundi, trying to calm him down.

"Like hell I don't!" said Peter, his face red with anger. His stutter had completely disappeared, his fury taking over his personality.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you paid attention to me, and you remembered my name. No one ever sees me, they always walk past me like I'm nothing. I always knew you were different from the others. I knew I was right."

Peter looked at the television behind her and started to calm down a little. He tilted his head and smiled.

"I used to think I was crazy, thinking you'd never love a loser like me. But, when I saw how you looked at me," he said, staring at her image on the screen. "How you'd stare at me instead of those other guys trying to vie for your affections. I knew you felt the same way."

He pushed the gun even harder against Ethan's head.

"But, then you met him and he ruined everything!" said Peter, his voice screeching. Shaundi stepped forward and Peter glared at her. "Stay where you are, or I swear to God I'll shoot him. I couldn't do it before, but I sure as shit will now!"

"Peter, I see you and I know you don't want to do this." said Shaundi full of desperation. "Please, put the gun down. We can talk this through."

"It's too late for that. I know what I have to do," said Peter, looking at Ethan. "I've seen the way you look at him, how you hang on his every word. You used to look at me that way! For things to go back to normal, I have to get rid of him."

"No, please," said Shaundi, unable to control her emotions, staring at Ethan. He was breathing fast, yet remained perfectly still.

"Shaundi, trust me, everything is going to be fine," said Ethan. "I love you. It's okay."

"I told you to shut the fuck up! You don't deserve to love her!" Peter pulled back the hammer of the gun and put his finger on the trigger.

"NOOO!" screamed Shaundi.

Peter squeezed the trigger and Ethan could hear the gun click as the hammer started to slam down on the bullet. It was like he was able to slow everything down, making the noises stand out, knowing exactly when Peter pulled the trigger. Within a split second, Ethan leaned back and grabbed a hold of Peter's wrist. He pushed Peter's arm forward just as the bullet left the barrel, causing it to stick into the wall behind him. Ethan pulled on his arm, bringing Peter close to him before twisting his wrist and pulling the gun from his grasp. Grabbing hold of his shirt, Ethan pulled Peter down and kneed him in the face before letting go. Peter stumbled back holding his nose, blood pouring through his fingers. Ethan heard his gurgles and pointed the gun in his direction. He fired a shot and it hit Peter dead center in the middle of his chest. Peter gripped his wound and reached behind his back, spurting blood from his mouth, to grab another gun hidden in the waistband of his pants. He aimed it at Ethan but didn't get the chance to shoot before Shaundi fired her weapon, hitting him in the head. Peter fell to the ground with a THUD and a pool of blood began to form under him.

"Shaundi?" asked Ethan, as several SWAT members rushed into the room. Shaundi didn't answer him and just ran to hug him, throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing him tightly. He returned her embrace and rested his chin on the top of her head. "I told you everything would be okay."

"Is everyone alright?" asked a SWAT member.

"We're fine, but one of you is in deep shit for letting him get by unnoticed," said Shaundi, pointing to Peter's dead body.

"We're sorry, mam. We didn't see him."

"Apparently, no one ever did," she said, looking back at Peter. Ethan felt for her chin and lifted her head up. He brushed his fingers over her lips and gave her a soft kiss before pulling her into a hug. They held each other, happy that they were together, and that their short nightmare was over.


End file.
